I've Always Loved You
by Knblair86
Summary: Imprint Story! After Jake gets 'sick', Bella starts hanging out with Quil. How will they help each other heal? What happens when the Cullen's come back to town and Will Victoria finally get her revenge? Please give it a chance!
1. Abandoned Again

_A/N: Okay! Here's the new story. The first chapter isn't very action packed but it sets you up. Please stick with me. I love all the support I got with _Come What May_ and I really hope you all stick with me. I have good things instore for this story. I know not everyone is a huge Quil fan but he needed some loving to. Any reviews are good reviews no matter how small!! Let me know what you guys think and you might get a preview of things to come. Love you!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Abandoned Again **

**BPOV**

I'm beginning to think there is a sign above my head that states 'Run away before it's too late' or 'Move on, she's not worth it.' it's the only thing I can think of. Nothing else makes sense. Then again, I always knew I wasn't worth it. I should just quit trying.

I guess an explanation as to why I am thinking this way would help. It can really all be summed up into one phrase. I'm not good enough. I wasn't good enough for _him. _He even said so himself. Now I'm not good enough for Jake to stick around. I'm too broken. It goes back to the day I met the Cu…my other family. The day my world was turned upside down, never to be righted again.

I felt so loved, so special when I was with Ed…ward. To have the attention of the most desirable guy in school made me feel a little smug I'll admit, but I always knew he could do better. I guess it just took him longer to realize it. And when he finally did, I died. Not literally but some days I wished for it.

He told me that he didn't love me anymore. That he didn't want me. Did he ever really love me? What hurts most is that he took my family away from me. It was like ripping my whole heart out. No one said goodbye.

Jasper probably thought that I hated him. That couldn't be further from the truth. We may not have gotten close, but I still felt the love for him. I never blamed him for one minute. I think everyone that night forgot to take into consideration that he could feel all of their blood lust as well as his own. I just wish I had the chance to tell him.

Emmett claimed I was his little sister yet, no goodbye. Rosalie I never expected to care enough. She always seemed to wrapped up in herself to care. Then again, she was extremely loyal to her family and didn't want to see them put in unnecessary dangers. I could reason with that.

The three that probably hurt worst were my best friend and surrogate parents. I understand why the others left without a word but Carlisle, Esme and Alice made no sense. I guess I was just a pet to them. I truly was blinded by love.

Then there's _him._ I can't even say his name without losing all sense of control. I'm getting better though. After months of being a zombie and losing all my friends, only one person stayed by my side. My Jacob. He was the sun I needed in my life to keep my from falling over the edge.

After Charlie threatened to send me to my mom, I decided I needed to at least try to live again. I even spent a day with Jessica. That didn't turn out so well. I found sanctuary in La Push. Ironic since it was the one place the Cullen's couldn't go, therefore it wasn't tainted with memories.

Jacob. He showed me how to live again. How to smile and actually mean it. He didn't sugar coat things and gave it to you straight. I loved spending time with him. Even when the dork twins showed up. We all had a blast together. I feel free when I'm with Jake. Almost whole. I wasn't afraid to be myself or just have a breakdown. He was there for me when they left and I was there for him and Quil when Embry left to join Sam's crew.

Jacob was my sun. the only one who stuck by me. Even my dad pulled way. La Push was more my home now. I loved Jake with all my heart. Just not enough I suppose. I knew he would give up on me eventually, but what really hurts is that he broke his promise. He never should have made the promise if he didn't intend to keep it. He hurt me. He left me. That's two for two.

I wasn't giving him up without some explanations first. He owed me that much. I at least deserved to know why he suddenly didn't want to spend time with me anymore. That was the reason behind my choice to drive to La Push and get the answers after weeks of silence and lies.

It was still fairly early on a Saturday morning but I didn't honestly care anymore. Charlie was already gone for a fishing trip with Harry, so I sat and ate breakfast alone. I didn't mind though. I looked back up at the clock and saw it was 8:30. I decided that would put me in La Push by 9:00. Good enough for me. I grabbed my keys and phone and headed to the truck.

As I drove down the familiar roadway, I couldn't help but think about what I would say. It was hard to decide since I wasn't exactly sure why he left me in the first place. Maybe he finally did just get tired of waiting for me to be ready. I was too broken. He said he would wait forever. Maybe I could try. If he would give me just a little more time I could try to love him like he wants. Then again, maybe he was just tired of trying to keep me happy.

I let my mind wonder to mindless topics as a passed the 'Welcome to La Push' sign that was at the invisible border. As I made the first turn towards Jake's house, I noticed someone walking along the side of the road. He looked really familiar. Quil. I pulled over to the side and hopped out of the truck. He turned around and gave me a sad smile when he heard me slam the door.

"Hey Quil! What are you doing?" I ran up to him and gave him a quick hug. I pulled away and could see the sadness in his eyes. It broke my heart.

"I was just taking a walk. Trying to clear my head." He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his feet.

"Why aren't you with Jake? I hear he's out and about again. Billy said he was hanging with friends." I tried to hide the pain I felt. He was feeling good enough to hang out with friends. Guess he really didn't want me around anymore.

"Um…he doesn't talk to me anymore. He's with Sam's gang now. I just saw him with Embry and went to talk to them. They just walked off to join Sam and the rest of them. It's been weeks since I've talked to him." I could tell he was hurt by this. So it wasn't just me Jake had left hanging.

"I know the feeling. I figured he just got tired of waiting for me to love him like he wanted. He was fine and then he got sick. I haven't heard from him in two weeks and Billy wont tell me anything." I could feel the tears start to come but I was more angry now than anything.

How dare he. What would posses someone to just abandoned his friends. Not just to find someone knew to hang out with but a group he swore never to have anything to do with? Hurting me was one thing, I was used to it. But Quil is one of the sweetest people I know. Yes he's crazy and flirts with anything, but he's loyal. Like I thought Jacob was.

"What do you mean? You two were inseparable last time you were out here. I didn't think anything would pull you guys apart." He had a look of complete shock on his face.

"Yeah well, I'm kind of getting used to people close to me walking away." It was my turn to look at the ground.

"Hey do you wanna go hang out? Go to the beach or something? We both could probably use the friend right now." It really sounded like a good idea, and truth be told I did need a friend right now.

"Actually, I was headed to Jake's to get some answers. Why don't you come with me? I could definitely use the support and you deserve some answers too. Then we can hang out." He looked up at me and seemed to struggle. He seemed to finish an argument with himself and smiled at me.

"Let's do it!" There was the Quil I knew starting to peek. Maybe he was finally growing up a little. I just hope he didn't lose too much of his humor.

We got back into the truck and took off for Jacob's house. Hopefully, we won't have to wait too long to see him. I just couldn't wait to ask him what was up. The car ride was silent. I could tell that Quil was in deep thought and I didn't want to disturb him. This day was probably going to be emotional for all. We shall see.

My heart started to pound harder as I pulled into the driveway at the all too familiar little red house that had become my home. I put the truck in park and turned it off. I took a couple deep breaths to calm myself. I looked over at Quil and gave him a small smile.

"You ready for this?" I took one more deep breath and hopped out of the truck. Quil stopped at the front of the truck and grabbed my arm.

"No matter what, we'll still be friends right?" I nodded and gave him a hug. Here goes nothing.

We walked up the ramp to the front door and gave each other one last look. Just as I raised my fist to knock on the door, it was pulled open to reveal a very pissed off looking Jacob. There was another emotion in his eyes but I couldn't place it. What surprised me was his size. It had only been two weeks but he looked like a twenty year old.

He was at least six foot seven. His muscles were extremely well defined. You could see each one ripple as he moved, made easier by the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. What shocked me most was that his once beautiful hair was cut short and close to his head. He also had a tattoo that I knew wasn't there before.

"What do you two want?" I was pulled out of my evaluation of him by an ice cold voice that couldn't belong to my Jacob.

I looked up with shock clearly evident on my face only to be met by four other huge men. I recognized Sam Uley right away but didn't know any of the others. I had mixed feelings about Sam. He had been the one to find me, yet he was responsible for Jake's new attitude. Now I was just getting angry.

"We would like to know what happened to our best friend? Or do we not matter anymore now that you have your precious gang?" I heard a few growls come from the group and just shook my head. I was used to that. I hung out with vampires for crying out loud.

I realized he wasn't going to say anything. I wasn't usually an angry person but I was tired of being walked all over. I was done with it. He was going to give me the answers the easy way or the hard way. It was his choice. Either way I wasn't leaving.

"Do you think we could go take a walk or is that not allowed?" I glared at Sam when I said the last part. I saw Jake look at him like asking for permission. Sam nodded and Jacob started walking towards the woods. I looked at Quil and we just followed. This was it.

Following Jake into the woods wasn't exactly the easiest task in the world. He decided to practically run and take what seemed like the most impossible path. I fell a few times, but nothing too serious. Every couple of minutes Quil would help steady me. I wasn't watching in front of me because I was trying not to fall again. My lack of attention caused me to smack head on into a half naked Jacob, knocking me into Quil.

"What do you want Bella?" He was talking through clenched teeth which confused me. This wasn't the Jacob that helped me through everything. No. This was Sam's Jacob. Cold and distant.

"I don't get it Jake. I kind of understand you ditching me but why Quil? He was your best friend long before we started to hang out. What did either of us do to you? Or is it Sam?" I noticed him start to vibrate a little bit. He was clenching and unclenching his fists at his side.

"Sam had nothing to do with this. Don't blame him. He's just trying to help." Help? By keeping him from his friends. Yeah that makes perfect sense.

"I thought you said that he was bad news. Evil. You promised you would never have anything to do with him. Is that your new thing now? Breaking promises." By this point my emotions started to betray me and the traitorous tears started to flow.

"This isn't Sam's fault! You have no idea what you're talking about! You wanna blame someone…blame those damn leeches you love so much!" His shaking was getting even worse. He was actually starting to scare me a little. I noticed Quil take a step in front of me. Then I realized what Jake had said. Did he know the stories were true?

"I don't know what you're talking about. What the hell do the Cull…they have anything to do with my best friend abandoning two people he claimed to care about?" Jacob took a step closer causing Quil to push me further behind him.

"Save it Bella." The tears were free falling now. Mostly out of anger but also due to the fact that the guy that stood in front of us wasn't my best friend anymore. Quil decided to take this time to talk.

"Dude. You really need to calm down. All we wanted was some answers. To talk to our friend. Maybe fix whatever we seemed to do wrong." Jake closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, there was an emotion I wasn't sure I caught correctly. It almost looked like guilt or regret. Sorrow maybe.

"We can't be friends anymore. We're no good for each other anymore. Don't come see me anymore. Either of you. I wont be there. Just…just go." That was all I could take. My knees gave out and I fell to the floor. Quil was at my side quickly. I looked up to see Jacob struggling with some internal battle.

"So that's it? You're just going to throw away all the years of friendship? For what? To join some gang of goons that will probably leave you the first chance they get?" I've never heard Quil so assertive. He always reminded me of Emmett with his jokes and care free attitude.

"You promised." Was all I could manage to get out. Even then it was a whisper. I couldn't take anymore. I stood up with a little help and turned to leave.

"Bella wait…it's just…better this way." I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Don't Jake. I'm sorry I ever came into your life." I turned to leave again not wanting to look at him any more. I heard him call for Quil. I just kept walking until I heard a loud boom almost like two rocks colliding. I turned to see Jake bent over holding his chin and Quill walking towards me shaking his hand.

Without another word, Quil grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the woods. When we made it to the edge of the trees, I stopped him and made him turn to look at me.

"What happened back there?" I pulled his injured hand up my face to look at.

**QPOV(YAY!) **

I stayed silent most of the time that Bella was talking to Jacob. I couldn't believe the way he was acting. It was like he was a completely different person standing in front of us. Not my so called best friend. When he started to yell back at Bella and shake, I wasn't sure what he was going to do.

I felt the need to step up and protect her. I pulled her behind me as she continued to tell him off. He was being ridiculous. It's like they took his brain and replaced it with that of a robot or something. I didn't get it. First Embry and now Jake. His next words shot through me like a red hot poker.

"We can't be friends anymore. We're no good for each other anymore. Don't come see me anymore. Either of you. I wont be there. Just…just go." Was he serious? I couldn't believe that. Well I guess he has new friends now. He wasn't going to have anyone once they decided he didn't belong with them.

"So that's it? You're just going to throw away all the years of friendship? For what? To join some gang of goons that will probably leave you the first chance they get?" He tried smoothing things out with Bella but she wasn't having any of it. I went to go catch up with her when Jake called me back.

"Keep your distance from Bella. I don't want to see her hurt when you have to leave too." He looked sincere but he just pissed me off. I pulled back my hand and snapped it forward, connecting with his jaw. It hurt like hell but it was worth it.

"You don't get to decide who I'm friends with. And about hurting her, you just took care of that. Congratulations. Hope you're happy with your new friends." With that I turned to catch up with Bella, shaking my hand slightly.

I caught up to her and grabbed her hand pulling her along. I can't believe he just said that to me. Why would I hurt the last person I have left to call a friend? I wasn't him. When we got to the edge of the trees she stopped me and asked what happened. She was checking out my injured hand, which was actually starting to feel better.

"He deserved to be knocked down a level. He tried telling me to keep away from you. So I punched him." I looked down as a told her this. She pulled on my hand to get my attention.

"Hey, thank you." She gave me a sad smile and we headed back to her truck.

The closer we got, the madder I became at Jacob. He was the one to fix Bella after what happened with Cullen and now he was the one breaking her again. Then to top it all off, he tries to tell me who I can befriend. I was so done. I looked up to see Embry with a sympathetic look. Why did he care? He left too.

"Don't give me that look Em. You left too. At least he told me we couldn't be friends." With that I grabbed Bella and we hopped in her truck.

"You can just take me home. I understand if you don't want to hang out anymore." Bella looked over at me and just smiled a small smile.

"No. We're going to the beach and having fun. I'm done letting men dictate my happiness anymore. Let's go." I nodded and we headed to the beach.

I was going to make a promise to myself today. I would stay friends with her no matter what. I wasn't going to walk out on her like so many have done. This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

Hey it didn't hurt that she was hot!

* * *

_A/N: So that was the start. I know it's just backtrack stuff, but it's sets up Quil and Bella's friendship a little. I hope you guys stick with me. Thank you to those that have been with me since I started writing. To those that are new...I hope you enjoy. Please check out my other story. Any questions or comments feel free to leave them! I answer them all!!_

_~Kristyl_


	2. Helping Each Other Heal

_A/N: I know I said this morning but things happened. Please don't kill me!! Anyways, thank you soooooooo much for all the reviews. I was oober stoked. I really enjoyed seeing familiar screen names from my last story. Makes me really happy. Hope everyone enjoyed the preivew!! Without further ado..._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Helping Each Other Heal**

**BPOV**

The last few weeks have been both good and hard. I didn't think that there was a worse feeling then what I felt when Edward left me. Boy was I wrong. Losing Jacob as a friend and having him tell me to stay away just tore open the wounds that were healing with great force.

The first couple of days were hard. After the trip to the beach with Quil that day, we vowed to stick with each other. We needed each other to heal and I wasn't going to abandon him when he needed a friend most like my friends did. I'm not even going to begin to say that I'm not hurting still but hanging out with Quil is making it easier.

He's a great friend and I feel myself needing his friendship almost as much as I needed Jake's after they left. I just didn't want to get too dependent on having him around. In the back of my mind, I was afraid of him leaving me too. Everyone else did. He promised he wouldn't but so did Jake. I was just trying to believe him. He was my best friend.

We did everything together. We started getting together after school to work on homework either at my house of his. We tried to stay mostly at my house because Jake and his goons are always lurking around somewhere. They didn't seem to stalk us in Forks. It was getting a little annoying and just making it a little easier to get past him abandoning us.

After we did homework, we usually just sat around and watched movies or played some kind of game. My favorite times were when we just walked along the beach. Sometimes we talked or he would crack a joke that had me doubled over laughing. Other times we would just walk in silence. He seemed to just know when I needed to be in my head space and I knew the same of him.

We would occasionally drive into Port Angeles to catch a movie. I've actually become a big fan of comedies. Especially with Quil. He tends to reenact the entire movie when we get out. Voices and all. I usually end up in tears following the laughter. I felt so care free around him. Like everything around just disappears.

It's not the same like when I was with Jake. Yes he was my sunshine and helped me forget them, but I always fell asleep the same way. Crying. Jake helped keep the demons away during the day by joking and keeping my busy. But I never got to just think. He would always try to keep me talking or laughing. Every once in awhile I just need to clear my head. Quil managed to keep the demons away at night too.

With Quil, it doesn't hurt so bad. He let's me just think and doesn't pressure me to talk about it. He also isn't pressuring me to move on so he can jump at the opportunity. I never found myself with him in the future as anything more than friends. I just couldn't. I was too wrapped up in my ever present Edward induced haze.

Quil knows the 'human' version of what happened. Unlike Jake, he didn't judge him and throw around names about him, knowing I didn't like it. He might not like what he did, but he's respectful enough to keep his comments to himself. There were a couple times when I just wanted to cry. He let me. I would curl up on the couch with my head in his lap and he would just rub my back. Never saying anything, just being there.

I remember when Charlie started to get curious as to why I was spending so much time with Quil and never talked to Jake anymore. It was an interesting conversation.

_*Flashback*_

_Quil had just left after dinner. I was cleaning up the rest of the dishes when Charlie came in and started to help me dry the dishes. I knew something was up because he never helped. _

"_What's up dad? I know there's something?" I was a little worried at first but really had no clue what was going on. _

"_You seem…at peace lately. I mean, you were starting to live again but you still weren't whole. I don't know, you just don't seem as on edge." He looked down at his hands. I could tell he was uncomfortable. _

"_I don't know what to tell you dad. I'm really starting to remember how to have fun again and just forget all the crap that goes on." He was still staring down at his hands but I could see a small smile play on his lips. _

"_What happened with Jake though? Seems like I never hear you talk about him anymore. Now I see you spending a lot of time with…what's his name?" I knew this conversation was bound to happen. Charlie always preferred Jacob to Edward and now that I never saw him, he was getting curious. _

"_Quil. His name is Quil. Jacob is a jerk and decided that he'd rather be in a gang than be friends with us and made it perfectly clear that neither Quil or I were welcome around him anymore. Quil and I started hanging out cause we had no one else." I hoped that worked but I knew deep down that I really did enjoy spending time with Quil. I actually looked forward to it. _

"_So you and this Quil character? Are you…dating?" I dropped the cup I was washing into the water and turned to look at Charlie. Didn't see that coming. _

"_Um…no dad. He's just a friend. He kinda is the only one that still wants to talk to me. Jacob ditched him too." I could feel the tears starting to come. I quickly wiped my face before Charlie could see. _

"_I didn't mean…I…he's a good kid. Seems to have a good had on his shoulders. And…I noticed the change in your mood…when you…when you started to hang out with him." He was right. I owed a great deal of my happiness to him. _

"_It's cool dad. I'm gonna go to bed. See you tomorrow." I started to head upstairs and then remembered I had made plans for all day tomorrow. _

"_Hey, Quil and I are going to be at the beach all day tomorrow. We might go to a movie so I'll be home late or I'll just crash on his couch again." There have been a couple times when we stayed out late and I was too tired to drive so I would just crash on his couch. His parents and grandpa were cool with it. _

"_Okay. Just call if you're not coming home. I'll see you later." with that I turned and headed up the stairs. _

_*End Flashback*_

After that conversation, I started to think about my friendship with Quil. Yes I relied on his presence to keep sane, but I could keep together without it. He always left me feeling happy and free. The feelings lasted even when I wasn't with him. With Jake, as soon as he was gone the pain came flooding back. I just couldn't wrap my head around it.

I can't help but compare my relationship with Quil, to that of Jacob. I think in the end, it comes down to their motives. Jake was always wanting to get me to move on and get past everything. Yes he wanted me to be happy and be able to live, but he was always putting pressure on me to get better so I could be with him. In the end, he just wanted me to be happy so he could get what he wanted.

Quil only seems to have my best interest in mind. We keep each other grounded and let each other go psycho when need be. He only wanted us both to live and be happy again. No secret motive. I was thankful for that. It got tiring constantly wondering if Jake was making a move or truly encouraging me to move on.

Thinking about Quil brought a smile to my face. I couldn't help it. Speaking of Quil, he should be here soon. We're going to go do some grocery shopping and then just hang out. I was currently staring in the mirror trying to get my hair to cooperate. But of course it wasn't. I know Quil didn't care but I found myself lately trying to at least look somewhat decent.

Alice would be proud. Nope…not going there. I put the finishing touches on my hair and headed downstairs to finish making my shopping list. I hadn't been I a couple weeks so we needed quite a bit. Especially with Quil around. That boy could eat! Could do with the fact that he had sprouted about five inches in the last few weeks. It was crazy.

I was just finishing the list when there was a knock on the door. I put the list in my purse and yelled for Quil to come on in. While I was reaching for the grocery money Charlie left, I heard the door open and close and was pulled from my spot into a huge hug as Quil twirled me around.

"Hey pretty lady!" I smiled and laughed when he put me down. He had taken to calling me pretty lady or Bell a couple days ago.

"Hey Crazy Q!" I kissed him on the cheek and reached for my bag and keys, and we were out the door.

The drive to the store was full of laughter and very loud singing. Mostly off key from Quil. I will never listen to Queen the same way again. I think my ears are still ringing. I couldn't help but smile today. Quil is very infectious and I can't help but love being around him.

We pulled up to the store and hopped out of the truck. We were currently arguing over who the better singer was. Quil was trying to convince me that he had 'mad skills'. I just shook my head at him.

"There is no way what you did could be considered singing. It was like Skuttle from _The Little Mermaid_. Or like gurgling water." He looked at me feigning hurt.

"Oh yes because strangled cat is such an amazing sound. Move over Carrie Underwood, it's Bell 'Strangled Cat' Swan." I smacked him in the shoulder and started to walk away.

"Well excuse me Simon Cowell, I forgot you had that secret Grammy hidden somewhere." I had to turn away quickly or the smile on my face would give me away.

I was almost at the door when I felt a pair of arms grab me from behind causing me to squeak a little. Something else happened when I felt his arms on me though. A spark of electricity passed through me causing my breath to hitch. I turned my head to look at Quil and noticed he had the same look of shock on his face telling me he felt it too. I shook it off and started for the doors.

"Come on Skuttle. Let's go shopping." He seemed to shake himself out of his haze and he put a huge smile on his face. He let me go and grabbed a basket to start pushing.

"Alright Kitten, where do we start?" I rolled my eyes at him and linked my arm through his.

When we were about halfway through the store, my worst nightmare appeared in the form of the Forks High crew. Coming down the isle were Mike, Jessica, Lauren and Tyler. This could not end well. I took a deep breath and grabbed tighter onto Quil's arm. He noticed and followed my eyes. He stood a little taller and puffed out his chest. Damn when did those muscles appear?

As the group came closer, I swear I heard Quil growl. I brushed it aside though and slapped on a fake smile. Quil had moved his arm around my waist and pulled me closer when Mike stopped right in front of me and seemed to look me up and down.

"Hey Bella. You look nice." That's Mike for you, always the charmer.

"Thanks Mike. Hey guys. How's it going?" I looked at everyone and notice Jessica looking at Quil like he was a piece of meat. This for some reason did not sit well with me. I felt the need to stake a claim on him. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Hey Bella, who's your friend?" Jessica managed to sneer my name as she continued to appraise Quil.

"This is Quil. Quil, this is Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, and Mike." He nodded in acknowledgment and pulled me closer. What was his deal?

"So is he like, your boyfriend or something? What, Cullen didn't want you so you're bouncing from guy to guy? What happened to the other guy from La Push?" That was my breaking point. She had crossed the line.

Quil must've noticed the spike in my anger because he grabbed my hand and started to push past them. I was so ready to kill her it wasn't even funny. My anger was at a high and I really needed to calm down before my emotions got the better of me. I would not cry for them. We rounded the corner and I turned to see Lauren and Jessica following me.

"Hey, I asked you a question!" Jessica grabbed my arm and spun me around. Now I was seeing red.

"I don't have to answer to you or anyone else. You wouldn't understand true friendship if it wore Prada and smacked you in the face. Now take your skank friend, and leave me the hell alone." I whipped around and grabbed a stunned Quil's hand pulling him to the checkout. I needed out of here.

As soon as we paid for all of our stuff and loaded it in the truck, we headed for home. Quil was driving because I was still too mad. By time we pulled up to my house, I was a sobbing mess. Stupid emotions. Curse you!! Quil turned the truck off and pulled me to him.

"It's okay Bell. She's just and evil bitch who is insecure and needs to make others feel bad to lift herself up. Besides, she looked like a Barbie doll and plastic isn't my thing." I had to let out a small laugh. Always the charmer.

It took about five minutes for me to fully calm down. As I was sitting there in Quil's arms, I remembered the spark from earlier. Something had seamed to change between us. It was like I was seeing him for the first time. I mean he's been by my side for weeks, but it's almost as if he completed my happiness.

When Jessica asked if he was my boyfriend, part of me wished I could say yes. The other part was too damn jealous to make anything of it. But why? We were just friends right? I still loved the idiot vampire even though he broke me. Didn't I? I sucked in a huge breath when it dawned on me.

I'm falling for Quil. Oh crap.

* * *

**QPOV**

Today was going to be a good day. It was Saturday and I had plans with Bella as usual. We were supposed to go grocery shopping since the cabinets were looking a little bare at her house. It should be interesting. Either way it'll be fun. We always have fun.

The hurt that Jacob had been numbed by Bella's presence in my life. Yeah it still sucked that he ditched us but hanging out with her and knowing that she needed me as much as I needed her helped a lot. I still saw Jake and the idiots hanging around. No one has approached me yet and for that I was thankful.

I was just putting my shoes on when my grandfather came downstairs. I looked over at him and smiled. He came over and gave me a pat on the back but let his hand linger. That was strange but whatever. I stood up and grabbed my keys off the hook by the door. I went to say bye to my mom when my grandfather stopped me.

"Quil, are you feeling okay? You felt kind of warm when I put my hand on your back." He was looking at me with concern in his eyes. Truth be told though, other than the growth spurt everything else is fine.

"Yeah I feel great. Maybe it's because I was running around the house this morning. I'm sure it's nothing. I'm off to Bella's." He shook his head but still looked worried. I shrugged and headed out the door.

Bella and my friendship has been going great. We did everything together and I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather hang with. I still missed my best friends but I'm not the one who chose to stop hanging out. I still don't understand what went wrong and I guess I never will.

I pulled up to Bella's house and went in to find her putting something in her purse. I could tell lately that she was starting to wear clothes that flattered her figure. I'll say it again…she's hot! She hadn't looked up yet so I picked her up and spun her around using my nickname for her. She laughed and greeted me back. We joked with each other the whole way to the store. She really thought she could sing. It just made me laugh.

When I put my arms around her waist to pull her back, I felt something change. It was accompanied by a spark the stunned me into a haze. I wasn't sure what that was but I really didn't want to let go. She looked back over her shoulder at me and I could tell that she felt it too.

We were having fun doing our shopping until we ran into some of her classmates. I felt the strong urge to knock that Mike characters teeth down his throat for staring at my Bell. Wait…my Bell? I internally shrugged and continued to stare daggers at him. Bella introduced us all and then one of the bimbos, Jessica I think, opened her trap.

I was stunned stupid. I could feel the anger pouring off of Bella then so I just grabbed her hand and pulled her away. You think they would have taken a hint. Oh no. They came after us and bimbo one grabbed Bella's arm and swung her around. Big mistake. Bella has a lot of pent up hostility and I wouldn't push her. Obviously someone didn't get the memo.

I was ready to step in, but Bella held her own. Now bimbo was stunned stupid and just continued to stare after us. We left the store shortly after that. I had to drive because Bella was still too angry to do much of anything. By time we got back to her place, she was a tearful mess.

I assured her that it was okay and she eventually calmed down. I looked down at her to wipe her tears away when I noticed a look of what seemed to be realization of something in her eyes. I wasn't sure what it was and I wasn't going to push her.

We put the groceries away and headed to the living room to watch a movie. We didn't feel like going anywhere so we just lounged on the couch. I was sitting at one end and Bella was sprawled across my lap curled up in a ball under a blanket. She had changed into some lounge clothes and pulled her hair into a messy bun. This was my favorite look on her. What was happening to me?

"You're my best friend Quil you know that right?" The movie had just ended and we were just laying there relaxing. She looked up at me with an emotion I wasn't sure of.

"Of course Kitten. You're one lucky lady." I smiled down at her and she just rolled her eyes at me and started to laugh. That's when I realized I was falling in love with Bella Swan. Shit.

* * *

**BPOV**

It had been a few days since the grocery store run in. I was still mad about what was said and Jessica knew it when I saw her at school. She seemed to avoid me like the plague more so than usual. Whatever. She could think whatever she wanted to.

Today, I was heading over to Quil's after school and we were going to go to the beach to hang out. It had been about a week since we went so we decided that it was needed. I packed us some sandwiches to eat and grabbed a book to read. Sometimes I would read while he played in the water. Depended on how cold it was determined whether or not I joined him.

That was something that had me a little concerned. He didn't seem to be bothered by the cool water like he did last week. What had me worried was that he was starting to feel really warm, like he had a fever. That, combined with the growth spurt reminded me of how Jake was before he decided to join up with Squanto and his followers.

I shook the thoughts away though because I didn't even want to think of not having Quil in my life anymore. I think it would finish me. Especially now that I've admitted to myself that I'm falling for him. Oh Jake would love that. Three weeks with Quil and I was smitten. Months with Jake and all he would ever be was a friend. I just couldn't help it. There was something about him. Oh well.

As soon as the final bell rang at school an raced for my truck. A little eager perhaps but I couldn't shake the feeling that my time with Quil was limited. I cleared the thought out of my head and headed towards my best friend.

I pulled up to Quil's house and was met outside by a happy looking Quil. His mom was working in the garden so I said hi to her before being dragged to the beach. Was he eager much? I had met his parents and grandfather awhile ago. They welcomed me with open arms.

Once we made it to the beach I spread out the towels and put down my backpack. I had just taken my shoes off and pulled my hair up when the next thing I knew, I was being carried cave man style down the beach to the water.

"QUIL ATEARA YOU PUT ME DOWN!!" He just chuckled and walked into the water. He pulled me down into a cradle position and made like he was going to drop me.

"Not in the water you big oaf!!" He chuckled and set me down on the sand and grabbed my hand. The water actually felt good on my feet as we walked along the edge.

I hadn't noticed until now that he was wearing nothing but swim trunks that hung dangerously low on his hips accentuating that lovely v shape. His muscles were well defined and I wondered why I hadn't noticed before. He looked…amazing. I heard a laugh and felt a tug on my hand. I turned to look at Quil with a smirk on his face. Damn I was caught.

"See something you like?" Now he was just going to tease me.

"Oh shut up." I turned to stomp off and was pulled into his chest. That's when I noticed how warm he was. A small frown pulled at my lips and he must've noticed this.

"You okay Bell?" I didn't want to ruin our day but I didn't want to be surprised when he decided to leave.

"I'm just worried I guess." He grabbed my hand again and we started to walk back up the edge of the beach.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want. I'm always here though. Anything I can help with?" I could see the sincere concern in his eyes. Maybe it would be okay.

"Well, it's just…You're starting to go through some of the changes I noticed in Jake before…" I couldn't finish. I just hoped he understood and didn't go running for the hills.

"Bella I want you to listen to me." We had stopped walking and he was facing me, waiting for me to look at him. I looked up and met his gaze. It was so intense that I couldn't bring myself to look away.

"I promise, I'm not going anywhere. I know they both promised you that but I am swearing it to you. Nothing will make me leave you. I don't care if Sam and his band of idiots try and fight me. I'll take them all out." He was cupping my face now and was extremely close.

"You're stuck with me until you tire of me. You are too special to just toss aside." My breath caught in my throat and the tears started to spill.

Could it be possible that he felt the same way I did? The look in his eyes told me that he was serious and meant every word he spoke. He wiped away the tears that managed to fall. we were standing pressed against each other on the beach. He looked into my eyes and I stared into the depths of his. Just as he was leaning in, we heard a howl come from the forest and turned to see a pissed off looking Jacob.

Not wanting to fight with him, we pulled apart and ran back to our stuff. We picked it all up and headed back to his house to chill for the rest of the night. Nothing else happened between us. We just sat there, both processing what had transpired on the beach. All I knew was that I was truly falling in love with Quil and I was happy.

* * *

_A/N: I don't know who actually reads these things but thanks to those that do. Okay, so if there's someone you can think of that would make a better Quil, let me know and I'll use him. I just couldn't find anyone. Tyson is adorable but i need a really cute Quil. Let me know what you guys think!! I promise the story will definately pick up next chapter. I have it planned for one but if it gets too long that just means you get a double update. Yay!!! Loves and Hugs..._


	3. I Won't Leave You

_A/N: Hey all!! Sorry this is a couple days late. Had some stuff to take care of. I hope that it was worth the wait. The quest for a Quil is narrowed down to three...I'll give more info at the bottom. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: I Won't Leave You**

**QPOV**

The last week has been killer. I've had a constant headache and muscle cramps since Sunday night. My body is still running really hot like I have a fever and my grandfather is treating me weird. He keeps staring at me like he's waiting for me to combust or something. I've noticed also that everywhere I turn, I see Jacob and Embry. I guess waiting for me to join there gang. I made a promise to Bella and I'm going to keep it. I'm not going to leave her.

Bella. I was officially head over heals in love with Isabella Swan. I always had a crush on her. Since that first day we met in Jacob's garage. I knew though that Jake had 'claim' on her and didn't want to get in the way of that. We would hang out from time to time with Embry and always had fun. I had some of the best friends in the world. Then Jake and Embry disappeared off the radar.

When Bella stopped me on the side of the road, I could see the hurt in her eyes. Jake had abandoned her too. I knew then that maybe I would make it through. Since that day Bella and I have been closer than ever. My feelings for her only grew stronger each day until I finally admitted to myself that I loved her.

I knew something was wrong with her Saturday while we walked on the beach. She was usually laughing and trying but failing miserably to push me into the water. When she told me of her fears, I couldn't help but pull her into my arms and reassure her that I wasn't going anywhere. When I pulled back and looked into her eyes, I saw a flash of something I couldn't get a read on. All I knew was that in that moment I wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

I was just about to move in when we heard a howl come from the distance. When we looked towards where the noise had come from and saw Jake, I saw red. Was he not the one who told us he couldn't be friends anymore? Was he not the one who told me to stay away? Why couldn't he take his own advice?

The almost kiss never came up in conversation this week. I had expected things to be weird or strained between the two of us. I thought she might start finding excuses to not hang out. That was not the case. If anything, things between us got better. We always managed to find someway to be touching one another. Whether it was just her head resting on my shoulder or holding hands while we walked around. It was nice having her so close to me.

I had been debating with myself if I should just tell her how I feel or not. On one hand, I wanted to shout it out and proclaim my love for her like some cheesy romance. With that though, came the fear of rejection or embarrassing her. I threw that idea out the window. Then I remembered the look in her eyes before we were interrupted. Could it be that she loved me back?

I decided that the only way to truly know was to tell her. Consequences be damned, I was going to tell her this weekend. My angel deserved to at least know that she was truly loved. It was Friday now and we had our usual study plans and then she was going to stay over here tonight and watch movies. My parents absolutely loved her and trusted us enough to let her sleep over.

I looked up at the clock above the white board and counted the seconds until the final bell rang. As soon as it rang I was out of my seat and headed to my car. When I stepped into the parking lot, I noticed that Jacob and his band of idiots were waiting for me. I took a deep breath and started towards what I was sure was an argument about Bella. Bring it on.

"What do you guys want? I don't have time for your bullshit today." I stood face to face with pissed off Jacob but never backed down.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Bella, not make a move on my girl?" Was he serious right now?! He was really starting to piss me off.

"Who the hell do you think you are trying to tell me who I can and can't be friends with? It's none of your business and besides, you ditched us remember? Or did you forget that little detail? Bella is not now nor will she ever be your girl. You've ruined that chance." He took a step closer and was shaking slightly. I wasn't about to back down though.

"Jake, leave him alone. I told you this was stupid. What they do isn't your concern anymore." I just looked over at Embry like he slapped me. Now he wants to try and be my friend?

"Both of you can take a flying leap off a bridge. Just leave Bell and I alone. You've hurt her enough Jake, don't make it any worse. You made you choice. Go find your almighty Sam." I turned towards my car door and was about to open it when Jake grabbed my arm.

"Stay…away from her. She's mine." He practically growled in my face causing me to growl. Wait…growl? I shoved him against the car and got right in his face.

"She doesn't belong to anybody. She's a person, not a thing to be claimed. Besides, I promised not to leave her and I don't intend on breaking it. Now leave me the fuck alone!!" With that a shoved off of him and hopped in my car. Man I was feeling really faint all of a sudden. I took a few breaths and pealed out of the parking lot heading to my happiness.

About an hour after I got home, Bella pulled up into the driveway and I ran outside to meet her. When I opened the front door she was pulling a duffle bag out of her truck. I ran down the steps and grabbed it from her causing her to turn and scowl.

"You know I'm a big girl and can carry my own bag right? Besides, you shouldn't be lifting things with as sore as you've been lately." She made a reach for the bag and I just laughed. I'll show her. I bent down and threw her over my shoulder and ran up the stairs with her.

"QUIL ATEARA!! PUT ME DOWN!" She was laughing as she was pounding on my back. I just shook my head and closed the front door.

"Quil, put that poor girl down. You're not a cave man. Now come on dinner is almost ready." My mom was so sweet. I put Bella down and laughed at the attempt to be angry look on her face.

"Me Quil. Me hungry." I pounded my chest and used a caveman voice. Whatever that actually sounds like.

Bella was doubled over laughing while my mom just smiled at us. I walked over and helped finish setting the table. Mom and Bella brought the food over just as my dad and grandfather walked into the room. I greeted them both and my dad of course just had to make Bella blush.

"My my Bella, it seems you get prettier every time we see you. Quil, you better not wait too long to scoop this one up or someone else will do it for you." Okay so he succeeded in getting my too. I caught Bella around the waist as she passed me.

"Do I get my hug now? I promise to behave." She just laughed at me and wrapped me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her head. We just fit.

"You and behave don't belong in the same sentence." She pulled away and went to sit down at the table. My dad and grandfather were trying to hide their amusement.

"She knows you so well Quil. Have I mentioned I love this girl?" I just shook my head at my dad as he high fived Bella. Oh great.

"Quite a few times dad." The rest of dinner managed to go on without any further embarrassment. Thank the Lord.

After dinner was done, I helped with dishes and cleaning up the rest of the kitchen. It was always fun watching Bella in the kitchen. It was like an extension of her. She seemed so at peace there. This was a good thing though because I seemed to be eating a hell of a lot lately. I was brought out of my ogling when someone whispered in my ear.

"You love her don't you?" I turned around to see my grandfather watching me intensely.

"I do grandfather. She's an angel and has been through so much, yet she keeps going." I had a smile on my face and a dreamy look I could tell.

"She's a special one. Just be careful young one and be cautious of her heart. Something can only break so many times before it's past repair." I gave him a hug and he walked off.

"Alright Crazy Q, how about we skip the studying today. What movie did you wanna watch?" She skipped to my side and looked up at me quizzically.

"Hey sounds good to me Bell. How about we watch…The Island? I could do with some crazy action." She nodded and bounded for the stairs while I grabbed the movie. She came back down with a couple pillows and a blanket. I also noticed that she had stolen one of my hoodies and had slipped it on. I smiled at the sight.

"Stealing my clothes now are you? I see how it is. Can't even trust the Chief's daughter." She rolled her eyes at me and got everything set up on the couch.

I made my way over to the couch and stole one of the pillows and put it behind me on the arm of the couch and laid the other one on my lap like usual. Bella grabbed the blanket and curled up with her head on the pillow. I put my arm around her waist out of habit and was happy when Bella curled herself closer to me. Maybe she did feel the same way.

We talked throughout the movie about the reality of a bunch of clones living just to be killed when their 'sponsor' needed a body part. Bella argued the lack of science to back it up and I just argued that I wanted a clone to finish school for me. That of course lead to a whole round of back and forth. We finally agreed that we were both retarded and finished watching the movie.

I guess at some point we had both fallen asleep because next thing I knew, I had Bella wrapped up in my arms and the TV was off. I wonder what time it is. I looked over at the clock on the DVD player and saw that it was three in the morning. I tried to get up without waking up the sleeping angel in front of me but didn't want to make my parents mad.

"It's okay, your mom knows. You fell asleep and she told me just to let you sleep and told me that I looked to comfy to worry about moving." I didn't realize I woke her up. I was curious though how we got in this position.

"How did I end up laying down? Not that I minded waking up with you in my arms." Shit. Did I just say that out loud? Well there went that. Now I'm screwed. But she once again surprised me.

"I got up to go to the bathroom and came back to find you laying down passed out. The movie wasn't quite over so I just climbed back on the couch and got comfortable. And don't worry, I liked it too. Now go back to sleep." With that she snuggled back into my chest and closed her eyes. I pulled her closer to me and buried my head in her hair. I was exactly where I wanted to be.

I woke up who knows how many hours later well rested. I rolled over only to find that the spot beside me was now empty. I pulled the pillow against my chest and inhaled her scent. I heard some talking coming from the kitchen and decided it was time to come out of my dream land. I stood up and stretched as a walked to the kitchen. Man I was hurting, but I didn't really care when I saw the goddess herself drinking coffee and laughing with my family. She belonged.

"Morning sleepy head! Thought you were going to sleep the day away." I rolled my eyes at my dad and went to grab some coffee for myself. I kissed my mom on the cheek and sat down beside Bella. She leaned her head on my shoulder and smiled up at me.

"Morning pretty lady! When did you wake up?" She pulled back and smiled at me causing my heart to melt.

"About an hour ago. You looked to peaceful to wake up. How you feeling this morning?" She was always so worried about everyone else.

"A little sore but no more than usual lately. At least my head isn't hurting though." I smiled back at her and drank some more coffee. I noticed my grandfather look at me with worry and saw Bella give me the same look.

"I'm fine really. Promise. Hey do you wanna go on a hike today?" She looked at me like I was a crazy person. I knew she hated hiking but there was a place I wanted to show her. I found it one day when I was out walking after Jake started being stupid.

"You do realize who you're talking to? Bella Swan, the clumsiest girl in all of Forks. Are you sure about this?" I knew I was going to be picking her up all day but hey, that just meant the more I got to hold her.

"Yep. Don't worry, I won't let you fall." I winked at her which earned a chuckle and a signature eye roll. That's my girl.

"Fine. Let me go get dressed. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." I pushed her up the stairs to the guest room and went to mine to change.

My body really was on fire but I really wanted to do this today. I had to tell her how I felt and after last night, I had some hope that she felt the same way. I just was so afraid of pushing her away. It was just a risk I was going to have to take. I got dressed quickly and went to wait for Bella downstairs.

Bella came down the stairs about five minutes later wearing jeans, hiking boots and my hoodie again. I guess she really liked it. I just shook my head at her and pulled her into a hug. I loved this feeling of having her in my arms. She pulled back and smiled at me.

"Ready?" She nodded her head and grabbed my hand.

"Ready." I grabbed a back pack with water and food in it and we were out the door and headed towards the woods.

When I originally found this place it only took me about an hour to find it. With Bella though it took about two. I really didn't mind though. I thought she might enjoy this place. When we got about a hundred yards away from the clearing, I started to smell something vile. It burned my nose to be near it. I looked over to see if Bella smelled it too but judging by the look on her face she hadn't. I shook it off as my imagination and pulled her along.

By the time we got to the clearing, my head was dizzy with the smell and I was hurting all over. I didn't want to alarm Bella so I tried to keep myself from passing out. When we finally breached the outer ring, I heard Bella take in a huge breath and stiffen. I knew she would love it but her face was void of any emotion. I was worried that I did something wrong.

"Bell? What's wrong? I thought you would like it here. We can head back…ahh" I couldn't finish my sentence because I was in so much pain. Damn this smell was really starting to bug me. I was on my knees within seconds trying to keep from screaming. What in the hell was happening to me?

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up this morning feeling more refreshed and well rested than I had in long time. Falling asleep in Quil's arms just seemed perfect. I couldn't think of a better way to spend the night. I was worried when him mom came down, but she reassured me that it was fine. She trusted us. She really was an amazing woman.

I got up before Quil and couldn't bring myself to wake him up. He just looked too peaceful. So innocent. I got up carefully, a trying task for me, and made my way into the kitchen where I found his parents and grandfather. His mom gave me a hug and handed me a cup of coffee. I felt so at home here it was crazy.

"How did you sleep Bella? My ogre of a son keep his hands to himself?" I saw where Quil got his jokester side from. His dad was like Emmett in the fact that he was always trying to get me to blush.

"Yes sir. It was really funny when he woke up and had no idea what was going on. I'm still not sure he was fully awake." I was blushing but loved joking back and forth with him.

Quil came in a little while later and told me he wanted to take me hiking. I wasn't so sure at first because of how clumsy I was, but he reassured me and got me to cave. I swear if he was a vampire he would have dazzled me. That thought normally would have made my insides lurch but surprisingly did nothing. I was so relieved.

Realizing this only made me happier. It meant that I was finally over Edward and ready to move on. I really needed to tell Quil about my feelings for him but wasn't sure how to go about doing it without chasing him away. I know I need to but I was scared. Maybe I'll tell him today.

I got changed really quickly and through his sweatshirt back on. It was really comfortable and smelled like him. When I made it to the end of the stairs I notice Quil smiling at my outfit. I met him in front of the door and followed him out.

The hike was taking awhile and Quil never once got frustrated with me. He just held my hand and helped me up whenever I would trip over air and the occasional rock. Mostly air. He didn't laugh at me or make fun. It was really relaxing. When we were about two hours into it, I noticed him stop and smell the air. He scrunched up his nose and shook his head. Wonder what that was about.

I wasn't really paying attention to where we were going until I stepped into a clearing and sucked in a deep breath. I stood frozen as I looked around at the too familiar clearing where I was first introduced to the world of crazy. I was waiting for the pain to come but it didn't. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize Quil was talking to me until I heard him let out a strangled cry.

I quickly snapped back to reality to see him fall to his knees and grab his head screaming. I was so scared for him and I didn't know what to do to make it better. I ran over to him and pulled him to me trying to calm him down. I knew that some of the things I said would let on to my love for him.

"Quil? Quil baby please calm down. Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it. It's okay I'm here." I was full on crying now rocking him back and forth as he clung to me, his own tears falling from his eyes.

"I don't know…agh…it hurts so bad. I don't know what's wrong Bella!" I could tell he was scared. Hell I was terrified. Just as I was about to help him to his feet to start heading back, I was being pulled away from Quil.

I kicked and screamed and fought hard at whoever was pulling me away from Quil. I looked behind me to see that it was Jared who had a sad look on his face. A started smacking at his chest and yelling at him to let me go. Quil, in the mean time, was trying to get to his feet to get to me. He was in too much pain though.

"Jared let me go damnit! He needs me! Let me go!" I was trying everything I could. Just then I saw Jake and Embry walk out of the tree line and grab both of Quil's arms.

"NO!! I'm not leaving her!! Put me down you assholes!! Let her go!!" We were both fighting against the guys holding us back. Why were they doing this.

"Jacob don't take him away from me. He's all I have left. Please. I love him!!" I saw Jake freeze momentarily and then angrily yanked on Quil's shaking form and pulled him through the trees and out of my site.

"Bella calm down! We're doing this for your safety. It's for the best. Trust me." Jared tried calming me down. It only made me angrier.

"Trust you?! TRUST YOU?! You are part of the reason Jake left in the first place. Now you guys want to take the only person I have left in my life away from me for my own good?! SCREW YOU!" I was just about to slap him when I noticed him stiffen and pull me behind him. What the hell. When I looked past him my heart stopped.

"Laurent." I let out in a whisper. Jared looked back at me confused and then turned his focus back to the vampire in front of us. I may hate Jared right now but I couldn't let him die. I tried pulling him back but he wouldn't budge.

"Isabella? Always causing a ruckus aren't you sweet one." I heard growls and shouting coming from the direction that they had taken Quil. I only hoped that they could get away and Laurent would leave Jared alone.

"I thought you were in Alaska. That's the last I heard. What are you doing here?" I noticed his eyes were bright red. The sign that he wasn't sticking to the new diet. He took a step closer and Jared pulled me closer to his back.

"I was. Got bored. I'm actually doing a favor for Victoria. She misses you so. She will be sad to know that you're dead though. What would your Edward think if he caught you out here in the arms of another man? Tusk task." He took a step closer and froze.

"He's not my Edward anymore. Just take me and leave the rest of them alone. Please." He started walking closer and took a deep breath. His eyes got wide.

"Seems like you just love the supernatural. But it can't be. Oh well. I'm going to kill you either way." Just as he was reaching to grab me, Jared pushed me back and crouched into a defensive stance. What I saw next shocked the hell out of me.

Jared burst into a giant wolf and lunged at Laurent. I was frozen on the ground wondering what in the hell was going on. Laurent got a jab in and sent Jared into a tree across the field. Laurent turned to run at me again but was brought down when I giant grey and brown wolf came flying at him ripping him to pieces.

As the wolf in front of me tore at the vampire, I saw two wolves and Sam come running out of the trees and coming to help. Sam started a fire while the other two threw pieces into the flames. The last part to go into the flames was Laurent's head. I was still frozen where I was when I saw the other wolves and Sam surround the wolf in the middle. Where the hell was Quil. I was so scared that these giant dogs had killed him.

I stood up and saw Sam make his way towards me. I backed away not wanting anything to do with him. He held his hands up and kept coming until he was right in front of me. He pulled me into a hug and I was too shocked to push him away. Until I heard a familiar cry come from the clearing.

My head shot up to the center of the wolves and I saw a very naked Quil on the ground. I somehow managed to fight out of Sam's arms and ran without tripping to him. I needed to make sure he was okay. I didn't care at that point that he was a giant dog. I just cared that he was okay and alive.

I ducked around the pack of wolves and stopped in the middle. Quil looked up at me and locked eyes with mine. I felt my heart skip a beat and sucked in a deep breath. Everything around me seemed to stop and it was just us. He gasped and tried getting up. I didn't care that he was stark naked, I ran into his arms and held on for dear life.

My tears were coming down in waterfalls as he placed a hand on each of my cheeks and pulled me in for a kiss full of so much passion and love that it made me dizzy. I pulled away and looked into his eyes and new that I was where I belonged. It didn't matter what he was. He was mine.

"I love you." I couldn't help it. I had to tell him. He pulled me in for another heated hiss and then began wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"I love you too. I always have. I told you I would never leave you." He had his own tears falling as he pulled me into his chest and just held me there. I was home.

It barely even registered to me that the group of wolves had disappeared and we were left sitting alone. I looked into his eyes again and got lost. He was the most important thing to me and I was never letting him go. We both looked up when we heard a twig snap. Who I saw next made me see red.

* * *

_A/N: Sooooo What did you think? I know cliffy i'm sorry but i almost left it a bigger cliffy!! Anyways I wanna thank all those that review! I Really enjoy reading them all. Now here's a password so I know if you're reading my notes or not. Review and add Chaske in there and you'll get a preview! Kayli, you should love a line in the next chapter! Here are the finalists in the Quest for Quil..._

_Raymond Ablack_

_Ian Somerhalder_

_Michael Copon_

google them and tell me in your review what you think!! i'll let you guys know in the next A/N! Much love!

~Kristyl


	4. Story Time

_A/N: Thank you Thank you!!! I love the amount of reviews!! They've all been so much fun. So in the Quest for Quil the winner is...Michael Copon. I know some may not like this choice because he was supposed to replace Taylor as Jake but he one fair and square. I'm going to post a pic of him on my profile so you guys know what he looks like. Thanks for all who got the password last chapter. Hope you enjoyed your preview. Without further delay..._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Story Time**

**QPOV**

What in the hell just happened is all I have to say! I'm on the ground in pain and screaming while my angel is in tears trying to figure out someway to help me. Then I see _Jared_ start pulling her away from me as she fought against him to no avail. I tried my damndest to get to her and pull her back to me but couldn't get my body to move without feeling the worst pain imaginable.

I finally manage to get close enough that I could try to grab her, and I'm being pulled back by two people I couldn't see. When I started to fight against whoever they were I looked back to see none other than my two ex best friends. I tried breaking free of their grasp but had no luck. Jared was trying to calm Bella down which only made me angrier. I faintly thought I heard Bella say she loved me. That just made me want to get to her more.

I was starting to shake by time the guys got me to the trees. As soon as we were deep enough in the woods, they let me go and I collapsed holding my head. What in the hell was happening?! It felt like my bones were breaking and my skin was on fire. Before I knew what was happening the pain was gone and I was hearing voices in my head.

_Calm down Quil. It will all be okay but you've got to calm down. (Jake)_

_Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! What the hell. I'm not leaving her. What the hell is Jared doing to her?! And what the hell is that smell?! (Quil)_

_Jake man we have a bigger problem. Paul, Sam how close are you? We've got a scent and it's right here. (Embry)_

_What do you mean scent? Scent of what? Someone want to tell me what the hell is going on? (Quil)_

I went to throw my arms in the air and jumped back about five feet. Where the hell did my hands go and why do I have paws? It can't be…all this time the legends…No way.

_Yeah dude. They're true. I'm sorry we couldn't tell you but that's why we couldn't hang out. I'm glad we can hang out now. (Jake)_

_You thing this makes everything okay? You ditched us and made Bella feel like she wasn't worth anything. I would hear her cry when she thought I was sleeping. My two best friends up and left. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get my girl. I don't know how to explain it but I know she's in trouble. (Quil)_

_No you're not Quil. We've got bigger issues. Let's get this taken care of and then you can see her. (Sam)_

_What the hell Sam?! You're just going to let him see her? What makes him so different from us? He could hurt her! (Jake)_

Now I was getting really pissed again. How dare he insinuate that I would hurt my angel. I just need to get to her. SOMETHING WAS WRONG! I did what could only be considered a growl towards my so called friends and headed closer to the clearing. When I got to the edge what I saw pissed me off.

All I knew was that Bell was in trouble and Jared was injured. I did whatever my instincts told me to do. I lunged at her attacker. I didn't even thing as I sank my teeth into it arm. He was definitely not human. I recalled Jake, Embry and someone else come to help. Somehow a fire got started.

_Quil, throw the pieces to us so we can burn them. Sam has Bella, she's fine. Let's get this done. (Embry) _

_What the hell is this thing? Is it what I think it is? (Quil)_

_Yes it is. Now finish him off. (Jake)_

I threw the last pieces to the guys and watched as they burned. I realized that the guys were coming to surround me while I caught my breath. All I could think about was holding Bella in my arms again and never letting her go. I would not give up on us. No matter what the rest of them said.

Before I knew it I was sitting in the middle of the wolves as a human completely naked. I let out a cry of pain. I saw the guys tense and then what I saw next made my heart stop. Coming between the wolves showing no fear at all was my angel. When I looked at her the whole world shifted. It was as if whatever tied me to this world was tied to her. The look in her eyes told me that she felt something too.

I was about to get up and go to her when she launched herself at me and knocked me back on my butt. I'm not sure if she realized the I was infact naked or she just didn't care. She was holding on for dear life. I pulled her back and looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love. I pulled her to me for a kiss that I filled with all the passion that I could muster.

She pulled back to breath and said the three words that sent my heart soaring. I told her how I felt right back and we just sat there holding each other. She was here and safe and loved me. That's all that mattered to me. I didn't realize we were alone until we heard a twig snap. When we looked up I could see the anger in Bella's eyes flare.

"Bella, you need to get away from him, it's not safe." Oh shit, wrong thing to say Jake. Sam came running out and handed me a pair of shorts. I tried moving Bella but she wasn't budging.

"Baby I've got to put some shorts on. I'm not going anywhere." I kissed her on the forehead as she blushed realizing I was still naked. I chuckled and she got up.

I quickly pulled the shorts on and nodded a thanks to Sam and pulled Bella back into me. I wasn't letting her go. I almost lost her today. Knowing that she loved me though was the most amazing feeling ever. I had totally forgotten that Jake was walking up to us until he pulled on Bella's arm. I let out a growl and went to punch him but Bella pulled me back. I just looked at her. When I saw the look in her eyes though I took a step back.

By this time, Sam was standing by Jacob and the others were coming out of woods. Before I could stop her, Bella ran at Jacob and starting punching at his chest and screaming. She needed to get her frustrations out and I had no problem with her beating the shit out of him.

"You don't get to tell me who to be with or be around! You have not right!!" She was punching at him and he was just standing there. I was afraid she was going to hurt herself.

"Why do you want to take away everything that's good in my life?" She was in tears now and was slowing down her attacks.

"He is all I have left. I can't survive without him. Please, if you honestly care understand that." I was proud of her for standing up for herself. She wasn't weak like everyone says she is. She finally stopped hitting him and fell to the ground crying. I quickly ran to her and scooped her up.

"Does this mean you are going to leave me too?" My eyes about bugged out. I looked her right in the eyes and then looked at Sam and Jacob.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." I pulled her in for a kiss and heard a growl come from Jacob's direction.

"It's not fair! I loved her first! Why does he get special treatment?" It was Sam's turn to step in.

"He imprinted Jake. You know he would never hurt her." What was imprinting? I remember hearing something about it when grandfather would tell me the old stories. I guess I should have paid better attention.

"What's imprinting?" My angel beat me to the punch.

"Why don't we all have a seat and we'll tell you all about it." Sam actually wasn't turning out to be such a bad guy.

All the guys managed to make it back to us by now and were finding spots to park themselves. Embry gave me a small smile and I just nodded to him. Jared came and sat beside where Bella and I were sitting with her between my legs against my chest.

"Bella, I'm sorry I pulled you away from him. We just didn't want to see you get hurt on accident. We've seen what it can do to someone." He reached his hand out for her to shake. She stood up and gave him a hug.

"It's cool. Thank you by the way for protecting me from Laurent. But you guys realize you could have gotten killed right?" He chuckled and she sat back down in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her shoulder. I wasn't ever letting go.

"You're all like brothers right?"They seemed pretty tight and Bella was curious. I saw Paul knock Jared in the side.

"Oh yeah. We're BFF's!" They made a heart shaped with their hands and Bella went into a fit of giggles.

"Why don't we tell you a little about us and then you can fill us in on how you knew the bloodsucker." She nodded and Jared sat beside us. Sam began explaining.

"Well Bella, I know you know about the legends. Quil you grew up with them thinking they were simple bedtime stories. As you can obviously see, they're true. We are the protectors of La Push. The gene gets activated when there are leeches around." Bella's eyes widened when Sam mentioned the leeches. It took me a second to catch on and put two and two together.

"The Cullen's. That's why my grandfather and the elders didn't like them. It all makes sense now. Wait…Bella?" Did she know? Judging by the look on her face she did.

"Honey, did you know the whole time?" Was I mad about this? No just concerned and glad that she's still here.

"I…Please don't hate me." She had tears falling down her cheeks. Paul was laughing and Jake was looking at her like she was the devil.

"Damn, dating a vampire. Bella you have balls! Can we be best friends?" Paul was such an idiot. I saw Jared throw a rock at his head. Jake was starting to shake.

"YOU KNEW?! And you still chose him over me? He could have killed you and you didn't care? I can't believe you!" Why the hell was he so pissed. Yeah I was kind of irked by the whole thing but I wasn't going to blow my top.

"JACOB! Calm down or you can leave. She's had enough for one day." Thank you Sam.

"Yes, I knew the whole time. They would never hurt me intentionally and I loved them like a family. Just because they didn't have heart beats didn't make them monsters. Should I consider you evil since you sprout fur?" That's my girl.

"Whatever Bella. I don't care anymore." Well that was a little dramatic.

"Quit being a drama queen Jacob so we can finish this talk." I had had enough of him and his attitude.

"When we become wolves, we also get some enhanced abilities. Better sight, smell, hearing, much like the blood…vampires. We can run super fast and have amazing strength. Hence the growth spurts you've seen in these clowns." He pointed to the group and was met with a unanimous 'hey'.

"There's one more thing that comes with being a wolf. Imprinting. I know you both loved each other before today. I could tell. Did you notice though the difference after Quil turned into a wolf?" I remembered back to the feelings I had when I first saw her again.

"It was like the only ties I had to the world anymore were all connected to her. The love I already felt just intensified and I knew at that moment that we belonged together. Nothing else mattered." I looked down to see Bella staring at me with so much love in her eyes that it nearly brought tears tot them.

"That was imprinting in action. It's when we find the other half of our soul. The one person we are truly meant to spend forever with. You aren't complete until you have that person in your arms." I just stared at him in awe. I couldn't believe that this beautiful creature was mine forever. I leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Are you okay with this Bell? It's a lot to take in but I couldn't be happier that I can protect you and that I have you forever." She just smiled and kissed me quickly on the lips.

"At least I already know your parents love me." We all started to laugh. Bella turned back around and looked at Sam with question.

"So since you took care of Laurent and I doubt the Cullen's will ever show up again, that means no one else will phase right?" That was a good question. I only hoped that the threat was over. That dream was short lived.

"Actually, there's still one more out there. The leech we killed today, Laurent, had a mate. She's been giving us the runaround since before Jake phased." Paul was the one to speak up now and I felt Bella stiffen.

"Wh…what does this other vampire look like?" She was visibly shaking now and was starting to worry me. I tried calming her down but nothing was working.

"Well, she's tall and has fiery red hair. It's long and curly. She keeps slipping past us and we can't get a lock on her and we don't know what she wants. Bella, how exactly did you know Laurent?" Sam was looking on with concern.

"Victoria…she's back." (a/n: you don't know how tempted I am to leave it here but I won't)

* * *

**BPOV**

My heart stopped and I was finding it hard to breath. I always knew she would come back to get revenge for James. I had to get out of here. Turn myself over to her. I couldn't let them get hurt because of what happened to me. I would not hurt anyone else.

"I have to get out of here." I tried standing up but Quil wouldn't let me go.

"Bella no! You're not going anywhere. I can't lose you." I looked back at him and begged him with my eyes to understand.

"You guys don't understand. She wont stop until she gets what she wants. Laurent wasn't her mate. Her mate was killed last spring and she wants revenge. I can't let her get to you guys. I wouldn't survive. I don't understand why I feel this familial connection to you all but I do and I won't see any of you hurt." I stood up only to run into Sam who pulled me into another hug. I should hate him but I don't.

"Bella, sweetheart, please calm down. She can't hurt us. It's why we're put on this earth in the first place. Please understand that we won't get hurt. Our priority is keeping the people of our tribe safe and that includes you little sister." I looked up at him and saw the sincerity in his words. I hugged him back and sat back down with Quil.

"Now, how do you know all of this? And what exactly does she want." I reached down and looked at the scar on my wrist. I felt Quil suck in a breath and pull me tighter against him.

"Bell, how did you get that scar?" I guess it was time to tell them the truth about last spring.

"Last spring I didn't fall down the stairs in Phoenix. That was just what we had to tell everyone. Today wasn't the first time I've seen Laurent." I looked around at all the faces of each man sitting there. Jake looked hurt.

"You lied to me? I thought we were friends." He was honestly going to get mad at me for lying?

"And you lied to me. We do what we can to protect those we love right?" He looked like he was about to say something but stopped.

"Anyways, I met Laurent, Victoria, and James when I was watching Edward's family play baseball. James, Victoria's mat, decided that it would be fun to have me for himself. Half of the family laid a false trail for him to follow while I headed to Phoenix with Alice and Jasper." I looked around to make sure everyone was still with me.

"James fell for it at first and then realized he had been fooled. After some snooping he found out where I was and headed that way. He managed to trick me into thinking he had my mom and told me to come alone to a ballet studio that I used to dance at or he would kill her. Now let me tell you, dodging a psychic and an empath, not the easiest task." They all looked a little confused about that part.

"Alice could see the future but it could always change when someone changed their mind. So I had to make a split decision to leave them at the hotel. Jazz can feel and manipulate emotions. He was easier to trick because I was already scared." Sam looked intrigued and I promised to talk to him more about it later.

"The Cullen's managed to find me but not before James could do some damage. He broke my leg, sent me flying into some glass cutting my leg and busting my head. Carlisle showed up and starting working on me but my arm was still burning. That's when we saw the bite mark." I felt Quil stiffen and heard numerous growls. The question asked next I was expecting.

"But if you were bitten, shouldn't you be you know…dead?" Quil had started to run his fingers over my scar without realizing what he was doing.

"Edward sucked the venom out before it could spread. Anyways, the guys and Alice killed and burned James. Now Victoria is pissed and wants revenge." Everyone looked deep in thought for a couple minutes. Then Jared spoke up.

"If the Cullen's are the one's who killed James, why isn't she looking for them? She must know they're not here." That's when I think it clicked for everyone. Embry seemed to be the only one able to speak.

"She doesn't want them dead, she wants Edward to suffer like her. I know what or who in this case she wants." He looked at me with sympathy and I just gave him a small smile shrugging my shoulders.

"She won't get you. I won't let her." Quil pulled me fully onto his lap now and pulled me as close as he could. Any closer and I would be part of him.

"Why don't we head to my house and get some food. We can call the elder's and fill them in. Bella, have you ever ridden a horse?" I looked at Sam like he was insane. What the hell did a horse have anything to do with this. Then it dawned on me.

"No but I guess I'm about to see what it's like." Quil looked excited and I just looked terrified.

"Don't worry pretty lady…I won't drop you." There's my Quil.

"Alright Skuttle, let's do this." The guys just shook their heads at us and they went to strip and phase.

The trip to Sam's house was exhilarating! I felt so free. It wasn't like running with Edward. I felt safe. We slowed down when we got to Sam's and I slid off Quil's back. He laughed when I landed on my butt which only earned him a smack on the nose. He licked my face and ran to phase back and change.

"Stupid werewolves. AGGGHHHH!" I was being swung around in circles by a laughing figure. I knew that it was Quil. He put me down and kissed me hard.

"I love you." He was perfect.

"I love you two. You know I find something ironic." He looked puzzled so I kissed his nose and finished my thought. "That was the same meadow where I found out about Vampires. It only seemed fitting it was where I learned of werewolves too." He shook his head at me and we headed to catch up with the others.

As we walked into the house, I noticed a shorter Quileute girl pulling something out of the oven. The boys were in the living room wrestling over a plate of muffins. I just shook my head. Sam walked up to the girl at the stove and pulled her into an embrace. I noticed she had scars going down the right side of her face. That must be what Jared meant.

"You must be Bella. I'm Emily. It's nice to finally meet you. Good to see you Quil." She gave me a warm hug and then hugged Quil. We both kind of stood there in shock.

"Welcome to the family." I couldn't help but smile. Her personality was so warm and inviting. She yelled at the rest of the group that dinner was ready.

Sam had called the elders and told them what happened. They were on their way over to discuss what to do. I was worried because Quil's grandfather was an elder and I didn't want to have him hating me because his son imprinted on me. I really did love his family. I guess Quil sensed my worry and squeezed my hand under the table.

"Don't worry, he'll still love you. Maybe even more than me." I smiled at him and finished eating. About ten minutes after everything was cleaned up, the door opened and in walked/rolled the elders. I wasn't sure how I felt about seeing Billy. Last time I talked to him, he was yelling at my dad and blaming me for Jacob being 'sick'. Quil's grandfather came up to us as soon as he walked through the door.

"Quil. I'm so proud of you. Now you know what your destiny is. Use your new abilities well and remember what I said about this one." He looked over at me and smiled. He held his arms open and I stepped into them. This was the first time he's ever hugged me. I was surprised.

"And you my young one, help keep him grounded and never let him forget who he is. Welcome to the family officially my granddaughter, you've always belonged." He kissed me on the top of the head and pulled us over to the couch leaving Quil standing alone. He followed shortly after and sat on the floor in front of me. I started play with his hair.

"See, more than me." I just laughed and kicked his hip with my foot which he started to rub for me while the elders spoke.

It was decided that I would stay on the rez on the weekends and always have someone watching my house at night. Since my school started before the school on La Push, someone was going to drive me to school and Sam was going to pick me up. It felt a little ridiculous, but I knew they just wanted to keep me safe.

After we all said goodnight, Quil and I walked back to his house to get my truck and bag from the night before. I could've just stayed at Quil's again since his grandfather didn't like me being alone but I didn't have anymore clothes. I packed up all my stuff and hopped into the truck.

"Be careful beautiful. Call me when you get home." He helped me into the truck and gave me a long kiss.

"I will. As crazy as it sounds, I'm glad we went to the meadow today. I love you!" I kissed him one more time and pulled out of the driveway.

The whole ride home, I ran back through the day I just had. It was nothing but craziness and I couldn't even begin to make sense of it tonight. One thing was for sure though…I loved Quil with all my heart. I would do everything in my power to show him that.

I was so drained from today. It was crazy from the moment I woke up all the way until now. The man I am in love with turns into a giant dog. A werewolf. I'm oddly completely okay with that. I understand Sam now for doing what he did. I can forgive him. What I can't forgive is Jacob's new attitude. I could kill him. That could wait until later though. Right now all I want to do is fall into bed and sleep forever. Not likely. I had just locked the door and turned to head upstairs when the kitchen light flicked on and Charlie came around the corner. He had a weird look on his face and I wasn't quite sure what to make of it. "Hey Bells. See Jake today?" What was he up to."Unfortunately. I just really want to go to sleep. It's been a long day." I headed back up the stairs but was stopped once again. "Did he happen to mention why I saw him turn into a giant dog while driving home from Billy's today?" Oh shit!!

"Umm…I…He.." What the hell do I say? Play dumb that works.

"What are you talking about? Giant dog? Dad are you drunk?" Hopefully he would take the bait…nope. Damn.

"I know what I saw Bella and since you were standing there with Quil, I know you saw. What the hell is going on?" Busted. There was only one thing to do.

"Dad, let's call Billy. Have them over tomorrow and he can explain everything." He seemed to calm down a bit. He turned to go to his room mumbling on the way.

"Next thing she's going to tell me is that vampires and unicorns exist." Well he was partly right.

* * *

_A/N: So what did you guys think? I'm sorry it took so long to get it out but my brain is on overload between my story, work, moving, and planning my best friends wedding. I hope you like it and leave me some love!! Kayli, tell me if you see your fav wolfpack line!! This worked well last time so here it is...the new password is Pantsoff Danceoff!!! That's for you WOLFIE_


	5. Too Much For One Person

_A/N: I realize that this is a day late but I almost didn't post this week. It's crazy here. Anyways…thank you all for the lovely reviews as always! It means a lot to me when you take the time to review. So now, as I'm sitting here watching it snow in Texas…here's the new chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Too Much For One Person**

**BPOV**

I couldn't keep my nerves under control at this point. How pissed was Charlie going to be when he finds everything out. He was in there now with Billy and Sam getting told all about the legends of the tribe. I couldn't help but fear what his reaction was going to be. Not only about the wolves but the Cullen's. This can't end well.

"Baby, if you don't calm down you're going to make yourself sick. Please breath." Quil had come over with the others as soon as I called him last night.

"I know, I just don't know how he's going to react to everything. Especially the fact that Edward and his family are vampires and you sprout fur. I can't not be with you and if he doesn't take this well, he may keep me from you." My chest was getting tight just thinking about the possibility of not seeing him everyday. I wouldn't survive.

"Let's just wait and see what happens first. He may take it as well as you." Yeah right. Charlie tends to over react about small things. How would he take the realization that vampires and werewolves do in fact exist, and that we live smack dab in the middle of it.

"You don't know Charlie. He…" Just as I started to speak, Charlie's reaction came out for everyone to hear.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!! Get in here right this minute young lady!" Oh boy. I shot a look of fear at Quil who pulled me into a hug and whispered encouraging words into my ear.

"Please come in there with me? I need you by my side." He just nodded and grabbed my hand as we headed for the kitchen.

As we rounded the corner to the kitchen, Sam and Billy gave me a sympathetic look while Charlie was about twenty shades redder than could be considered healthy. He looked up at me and the phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind.

"Hey Dad." I gave him a sheepish smile as I went to sit down.

"Don't hey dad me Isabella! You knew the whole time and you didn't think I should know!?" Well this is what I expected.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my secret to tell. I just found out about these guys yesterday. Please don't be angry with them. Don't send my family away." I had a couple tears fall down. Quil was quick to wipe them away.

As I sat there trying to get my emotions in check, I noticed that Sam had a small smile on his face and I knew it had to do with calling them my family. Billy sat gauging Charlie's face and Jake just looked bored. I wish he would go away. But whatever. When I looked up at Charlie, I saw that his face had returned back to normal. Now he just looked sad. He came to kneel in front of me and grabbed my hands.

"Baby girl, I'm not mad about these guys. Shocked and a little startled but not mad. I always knew something was up but never suspected that they were werewolves. Things like that just don't exist. I mean, werewolves and vampires? It's crazy." He looked around at the group in the room and had a small smile.

"I'm relieved to know that you will always be protected. And loved. That you never have to feel the heartache of losing someone again. Which leads me to why I'm mad." Why did I see this coming? I figured werewolves were okay with him but finding out that the Cullen's had a flaw would piss him off.

"Dad. I'm sorry. No one was allowed to know. I wasn't even supposed to know. Telling you before just would have put you in danger. Now at least Sam and the pack are here to keep us safe. It's their job. The Cullen's are gone. They never would have hurt me but we don't really have to worry about that." I was surprised he was taking all of this so well. It worried me a little.

"Well they didn't succeed in not hurting you but I can see how far you've come since those days months ago. Just please promise me you'll tell me when you decided to befriend mythological creatures. Besides, with the Cullen's gone you shouldn't have anything to worry about right?" I stiffened and noticed the wolves do the same thing. Obviously Charlie noticed too.

"Right Bella?" The words were stuck in my mouth and not coming out. I was about to say something when Sam stood and walked over to where I was sitting next to Quil.

"Charlie, there are always one or two nomads that pass through. I can assure you though that no harm will come to Bella. She's the little sister of the pack and I would never let anything happen to her. Plus, I don't think that Quil will let her out of his sight if he doesn't have to." I looked up and smiled at Sam and laughed when he ruffled Quil's hair.

"I trust you Sam. Now, how bout you call the rest of that pack of yours and bring them over here. We can cook up some burgers and watch the game. What do you think." I couldn't help it, I threw myself at my dad and hugged him tight. I know it was hard for his to show some love and accept everything. I was worried for nothing.

"Sounds good Charlie. I'm going to go patrol and watch for the leech that's after Bella." I froze. What the hell was Jacob thinking?! I heard Quil let out a growl and Charlie just looked pissed…again.

"What are you talking about Jacob? Bella, is this true?" I swear to God I'm going to kill him.

"The guys have it under control dad. Please just let it go. It's a long story I really don't like revisiting. Long story short, Edward killed her mate for almost killing me. Now she wants me as revenge. Please don't freak out because the guys have it under control and Jake is just being a jerk." I shot him a look and he stormed out the back door. Good. A look of realization came onto Charlie's face.

"Phoenix." I just nodded. He let out a sigh.

"Get the boys over here. We'll talk about this later." Sam gave me a hug and went to call everyone over.

"You want to go get a nap in? I know you didn't sleep last night." Quil always seemed to know what I needed. I told Charlie where we were going.

"No funny business you two. Door open." I just rolled my eyes at him. He was being way cooler with this than I ever thought was possible.

Quil and I headed up the stairs to get some sleep before everyone got here. If I was being honest with myself, I was feeling extremely tired. I was so worried about Charlie's reaction that I didn't sleep. I was really surprised by his reaction. Then again he may just be overwhelmed and tomorrow might be a different story.

I curled up on my bed and was happy when I felt Quil crawl in behind me. I know we just declared our feelings yesterday, but one thing was for sure. I loved this man and would always love him with everything I had. I loved him before but the imprint only made it stronger. I would spend forever with him and I only hoped that he felt the same way.

"I love you Quil." He buried his head further into my hair and just pulled me closer to his chest. I snuggled in and was found quickly by sleep.

"I love you too beautiful. With everything I have." That was the last thing I heard before finally going to my dreams. For once, they were only sweet.

* * *

The last week has gone by in a whirlwind. The cookout with the rest of the pack Sunday went good. Charlie was really cool. The only time he freaked out was when Paul and Jared started goofing and ended up wrestling in wolf form out back. Charlie's face was priceless though. I smacked them both which only lead to me hurting myself and them laughing, which lead Quil and Sam to smacking each of them in the head.

School on the other hand was crap. It got to the point where I would eat lunch outside with whoever was on patrol at the time by the school. Most of the time it was Sam because the others were in school. He really was becoming the big brother I never had. Emily was becoming my best girl friend because of it but I really didn't mind. She was a wonderful person. She had such a beautiful soul that it out shined her scars which a barely noticed anymore.

Jake was still acting like an idiot. I mean I understand jealousy, but enough is enough. He wanted me for himself but by being stubborn, he was just pushing me further and further away. All I wanted was my best friend back. I guess we were going to have to have a little talk if he didn't snap out of it soon.

Charlie was doing well with the whole situation. We explained to him about imprinting and he seemed to be a little hesitant about the whole thing. But when I reminded him that I would never again be hurt like a was before, he seemed to calm down. His only request was that when we decided to be _that_ serious, we be safe. Imagine the color of my face. Yeah.

We had plans for Charlie and Quil's parents to meet this weekend. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I absolutely loved his family. I only hoped that Charlie would too. We will just have to wait and see. I only hoped it would go well. Quil was no help. He just shrugged and said it would be fine and I was freaking out for nothing.

This week was almost over, but I couldn't help but feel like something was going to go wrong. I couldn't be happy with no drama for very long. Yes Victoria was still out there, but she hadn't shown her face lately. Everyone was on full alert and it was draining them all. We needed fun. I had plans.

Tonight, we were going to have a bonfire and play some beach volleyball and play in the water. Okay so the guys were going to play and we girls were going to sit and watch them make fools of themselves. We were used to it. I had met Kim, Jared's imprint, and we hit it off. Sam was just going to take me to their house when he picks me up from school.

School. I was sitting eating breakfast, waiting for Quil to come and pick me up. I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. The only peace I found was knowing that my family would protect me. I only feared for their safety. I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. I stood up to put my dishes in the sin and was pulled into a pair of arms I would know anywhere.

"Hey beautiful. Ready for school?" I kissed him hard and long and then pulled back.

"Now I am. Let's go." he put me down and grabbed my bag for me and we headed to his car.

The drive to school was fun. We had the music blaring and once again were comparing talents. It was fun and helped take my mind off of this feeling I kept having. Quil held my hand the whole drive until I told him he sounded like a drowning cat. I leaned over and kissed him successfully pulling his hand back into mine.

We got to the school early so we decided to sit at one of the tables out front. Quil sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I wasn't normally one for PDA's but with him it just didn't seem to matter. He made me feel special and loved. Usually we're left undisturbed, but I guess today wasn't my lucky day. I knew something was going to go wrong.

"So I see you're still with plain Jane over here. Why don't you ditch her and come with me for a real party?" Lauren Mallory was going to die I swear it. I went to stand up but Quil pulled me back down.

"I'm sorry, I don't see anyone who is plain. If I want to party with Malibu Barbie, I'll give you a call. Besides, I prefer girls with class." With that he stood up and walked back to his car.

"If she gives you anymore trouble, let me know. I'll sick Kim on her." I loved this man. But I would be fearful of Kim. She may be tiny but she can get angry. I've only seen it once and that was enough for me.

"I would pay to see that catfight. You big bad dogs would have to break it up though." He just laughed and pulled me in for a kiss which I gladly returned. Before things could get too heated, the bell rang.

"Ugh…I guess I should get going. Have a good day and I'll see you tonight. Remember, Sam is taking me straight to his house after school. I'll just meet you there." I knew he hadn't remembered.

"Oh yeah, I'll see you tonight babe. Be safe and don't pick on Paul at lunch today. He'll be on patrol since his class is out early." I loved picking on Paul. Funny thing is, everyone says he used to have anger issues but since I started hanging with them all he's been better. Oh well.

"I promise to be nice. Unless he starts it. Love you!" I kissed him one more time and headed off to class.

"Love you too Bell!!" I turned to see him jumping in his car and pulling away. Maybe this day would be a good one after all. Or so I thought.

The morning had passed by like usual. Classes were boring and no one talked to me as usual. Lauren even managed to keep her comments to herself. Jessica left me alone anymore. She had Mike now. I didn't mind in the slightest though. Before I knew it, the lunch bell was ringing. Time to torture Paul.

I stopped by my locker and grabbed the lunch I packed. I packed three extra sandwiches so whoever ate with me had some food. I walked in the cafeteria to buy a couple drinks and headed for the door. When I got outside, I headed for the tree I usually sit under. It was across the lot by the woods so the guys didn't have to go far if they needed to run.

I sat down and pulled a book out of my bag to read. Every time Paul or Jared were patrolling, they would try and scare me when they came up. I was ready this time though. What I wasn't ready for was what happened next. One minute I was sitting under the tree waiting for Paul, the next I was being grabbed up into a pair of stone cold arms. I knew these arms. Oh no. (and chapter ends there…lol.)

As soon as I was off the ground I was thrown behind him and he was standing in front of me in a defensive crouch. Paul busted through the tree line growling with his teeth barred. I was trying to step around my 'savior' to get to my brother but kept getting pulled back.

"No Bella, he's not what you think. It's not safe." That was it. I was pissed.

"NOT SAFE?! This coming from the vampire. Well played Edward. I know exactly what he is. He's my brother so if you don't mind, LET ME GO!" He stood there dumbfounded and dropped his arms. I ran into the waiting arms of Paul, who pulled me into his chest.

"Are you okay Bells? If you would just admit you like seeing me naked I would have gotten you before he did." I knew he was trying to lighten the mood. I just smacked his shoulder and hugged him back.

"In your dreams Pauly." I knew he hated that nickname. By now, Jasper and Alice had made her way outside along with someone I didn't know. I also heard footsteps behind us and turned to see Sam and Jared. Sam pulled me into a hug and placed me behind him.

"Why don't we move this into the trees further so no one will see us. We don't need the added attention." Everyone nodded to Sam and he pulled me with him into the tree line.

"Bella, what are you doing with werewolves? Do you know how dangerous they can be? I left so you would be safe. Not so you could run to the nearest animal." Was he serious right now? I noticed that all the guys were shaking slightly. I didn't need them phasing and starting a war. We were technically on Cullen turf now that they're back.

"Safe? SAFE! You left me in the woods alone _Edward!_ You left me to fend for myself. You ripped my heart out when you left and you say it was to keep me safe? I didn't run to them. They found me. Sam saved me when you left me. I would have died in the forest that night.

Jacob put me back together and Quil healed me completely. You left me a shell of a person. I didn't have the will to do normal things. I wanted to die. If it wasn't for my new brothers, I would be dead." I was now in a protective circle of arms. I needed their comfort and all I wanted to do was leave but I needed to finish my thoughts.

"A week ago I was almost killed by Laurent. You remember him right? You said he wouldn't be a problem after you killed James. Well news flash, he was. Thankfully, Quil was there and decided it would be a good time to phase for the first time. Then these guys came." I was about to continue, but was cut off my him.

"Oh so not only are they werewolves, but young ones! You're just asking to die aren't you." I didn't even rationalize what I did next. I reached up and smacked him as hard as I could across the phase instantly feeling the pain. Jared pulled my hand into his to look at the damage. I half expected one of the guys to lose it then but they didn't have a chance. I heard a loud crack and looked to see Edward on the ground holding his cheek and a pissed off looking pixie.

"You son of a bitch!! If you were listening, they SAVED her! I'm nothing but grateful to them for that. I can't believe we listened to you and left her. Bella I am so sorry. Please know that I never stopped caring for you." Alice had tears in her eyes. I never stopped loving them. I always knew Alice didn't want to leave. I looked at my brothers and they nodded.

"I missed you too Alice. You were always my best friend. I just need some time to process everything." I hugged her as tight as I could and then pulled away. I looked down at Edward and walked off.

"Can you take me home Sam?" He smiled knowing that I meant his house.

"Sure thing buttercup. You mind riding though? I don't have my car." I loved riding with the wolves. I just smiled and nodded.

"Alright, be right back." He walked further into the woods and came back in wolf form. I walked up to him and rubbed the fur on his pack earning a rumble from his chest. Jared and Paul helped me up onto his back and handed me my bag.

"Bella get down!" I just shot a look at Edward. Paul started growling and shaking.

"You don't get to tell me what to do anymore Edward. Leave me alone." With that the other two boys phased not caring about showing their goods. I just rolled my eyes.

I knew today was going to be a crazy one. How much can one person take. I must have fallen asleep on the way back to La Push. How I didn't fall off Sam I will never know. I just remember being really warm and comfortable all of a sudden. I rolled over to find myself in the guest room at Sam and Emily's curled up with Quil. He was my future. No matter what drama Edward brought with him.

* * *

_A/N: I know it was shorter than normal. I hope you all still like it. Anyways, tell me if you loved it or hated it. No password this chapter but still leave me some love and i'll reply. Love and hugs all. _


	6. Making Amends

_A/N: Thank you so much for all the lovin I got last chapter. This one is late I know and I'm sorry. I have no excuses. Not much more to go after this. There's only going to be 10 or 11 chapters in this story. Then we all know what that means…Sequel for Come What May. Yay. I want to give a shout out to my girl loudie!! Happy 18th__ girlie! Anyways, on with the show. _

* * *

**Chapter 6: Making Amends**

**QPOV**

To say I was pissed off about what happened yesterday was an understatement. I'm just glad that Paul was there to keep from getting seriously hurt by that leech. Again. When I got home from school and found Bella passed out at Sam's, I was quick to get answers. I was proud of Bella for standing up for herself against him.

The Cullen's being back is a problem for a couple reason. My biggest concern was Bella's sanity. I was worried how she would react now that _he_ was back. I felt secure in my love for her and hers for me, but would him coming back cause her to doubt? I would support her either way. I had to. I loved her enough to let her be happy even if I was miserable.

The other problem was the treaty. With them being back, we couldn't freely patrol Forks. Keeping Bella safe would be harder. I don't know if I could trust the leeches to help protect her from one of their own. Maybe I could get Charlie to let her stay at my house or here at Sam and Emily's. Just until all of this is taken care of. Right now, my only concern was the sleeping beauty in my arms waking up.

I looked down and saw my reason for being laying in my arms. She looked so at peace when she slept. Like all the troubles of the world just melted away and she was the innocent eighteen year old she really was. Without the threat of a crazy vampire after her. Or her ex vampire boyfriend showing back up and basically attacking her. Or the fact that her boyfriend and extended family were a pack of werewolves. The look of innocence on her face made me hesitant to wake her up but I knew she needed to face what was to come.

I started to rub her back which caused her to shiver. I smiled at her. I pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed each of her eyes, then her nose. She started to squirm and mumble in her sleep about stupid vampires or something. I let out a chuckle and her eyes started to flutter. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning beautiful. How'd you sleep?" I kissed her on the nose again as she giggled and stretched. She looked around in confusion for a minute and then froze.

"They're really back aren't they?" I just nodded and pulled her closer to me. She didn't pull away which was a good sign. Maybe I didn't really have to worry about her leaving me. She must've sensed my thinking because she pulled me closer.

"I'm not going anywhere Quil. You're stuck with me baby." She kissed me deeply on the lips and pulled away when there was a knock on the door. Before we knew what was coming, we were in a werewolf dog pile. (I thought it was funny)

"Hey little sister. Ready to go slap some more vampires?" Jared had wedged himself in between Bella and I and Paul was on her other side.

"How about I slap a couple werewolves?" With that, Paul decided to pin her down and start tickling her, while Jared sat on me to keep me from helping.

Embry was laying on the end of the bed holding my feet so I couldn't kick while Bella squirmed and laughed under Paul's attack. She had tears coming down her eyes and was starting to have trouble breathing. Sam was standing in the doorway laughing just as hard at the sight in front of him. Jake must be patrolling.

"That's enough boys! Let the poor thing breath. You've had your fun now go eat some supper and let Bells get cleaned up." Thank you Emily. All the guys groaned but stalked off downstairs. I snuggled back in bed with my angel.

"You too Mr. We'll be down in a few minutes." I was about to protest but she put her hands on her hips and gave me that look. I kissed Bella real quick and ran out the door. I heard Bella ask Emily to teach her that look. Great.

* * *

**BPOV**

I knew the day when I ran into Edward Cullen again would come. I just didn't realize that that day was yesterday. I was stunned to see him. But my anger surpassed any other emotion. When he thought he was protecting me from Paul, I was livid. He left me. He told me to move on and that's what I did. He took my family with him and I found another one. One that wouldn't leave when things got tough.

I was also afraid that the day I saw him again, I would fall back into the love trap that is Edward and walk away from Quil. But when I saw my brothers come to protect me without coddling me, I knew where I belonged and where I would always stay. I still couldn't believe the nerve Edward had. Trying to tell me I wasn't safe with the wolves. I have other things I need to be worried about. The wolves protected me.

I wanted to run and hug Alice so bad. I really did miss her and I know she only left because of Edward. She really was my best friend. Emily was my sister and Kim was a good friend, but Alice was always the one who knew me best. When she slapped Edward, it took everything I had in me not to jump up and down and run to hug her. The only thing that bugged me was the other vampire I didn't recognize. I'm sure I would find out sooner or later.

"You okay Bells?" Emily brought me out of my pondering. She was starting to read me better than I could read myself.

"I'm good. Just thinking back on everything. Yesterday was crazy, but I'm not upset like I thought I would be. I'm pissed that he thought he could start controlling me again." I was being honest with myself. I missed my family but I wanted nothing to do with Edward right now. He owed my family an apology.

"I'm really proud of you. The guys are beyond cloud nine. You made them feel like they really did matter and that what they do truly does mean something. I've never seen Sam so carefree and for that I thank you." She gave me a hug which I gratefully returned.

"I meant every word Emily. I'm not sure where I would be without you guys." I finished getting dressed and grabbed her hand to head downstairs.

We bounded down the stairs and headed for the kitchen to make us a plate. That is if the boys didn't eat it all. We filled our plates and went into the dining room with the guys. I was pulled into Quil's lap when I rounded his side of the table. I looked around the table at everyone and realized I was where I belonged. As happy as I was, part of me will still love my vampire family even if they didn't want me anymore.

"So what's on the agenda today boys?" I looked around and noticed that they all exchanged quick glances with each other but no one said anything.

"Okay. What's with all the glances? Is there something I need to know?" I started to worry about Victoria finally making an appearance. I looked from brother to brother and then settled my eyes on Quil.

"It's not Victoria so calm down. We still haven't caught her scent recently." He was rubbing circles on my back which helped calm me down.

"Then what is it?" I looked over at Sam this time. He let out a sigh and began.

"We have to meet with the leec…Cullen's today and try to come up with an agreement about the border. As long as they're here, we can't protect you in Forks. That's not okay with us." I was worried about them meeting up with the vampires. I didn't want Edward starting crap with Quil.

"I'm coming with you guys. I won't put up with Edward talking to you guys like that again. You don't deserve it." Quil stiffened under me and Sam just shook his head. The others were laughing.

"Leave it to you to want to protect us from a few words from a leech. You truly are one crazy chick Bells!" I just rolled my eyes and went back to eating my dinner.

"I figured you would want to go. We leave in an hour." Sam went back to talking to Emily and I went back to my food.

We all finished eating with little conversation. The boys cleared the table while I helped Emily do the dishes. We were joking back and forth about our guys and just enjoying each others company. I told Emily I would finish up so she could go spend some time with Sam before we left. I was putting the last dish away when I felt a pair of warm arms surround me from behind. I sank into the comfort only Quil could provide.

"You going to be okay seeing them tonight?" I knew he was just worried about my sanity and me falling apart again.

"I'll be fine. If I'm being honest, I really did miss them. Not all of them but most. I need him to know that I'm not that little insecure doll he left behind. Having you by my side makes me feel even stronger." I turned and put my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm not going anywhere. Just don't try to slap him this time. Let me do it." I nodded in agreement and pulled him in for a kiss. He pulled me tighter to him and deepened the kiss.

Our kisses usually were pretty innocent and just showed each other that the love was there. Lately though, they've been getting deeper and more passionate. I could feel my body starting to respond in ways I never had before. Every once in awhile I could tell he felt the same. Funny thing was…I didn't mind. Were we ready to take that next step?

We were brought out of our bubble by someone clearing their throat. I turned to see Jake standing in the doorway. With his arms crossed over his chest. He had a small smile on his face. I hadn't really talked to him much since the meadow. I tried to keep my distance.

"Hey guys. Not to interrupt, but Bella I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?" Seriously? I looked up at Quil and gave him a kiss and pulled away. I followed Jacob outside ready for whatever he was going to say this time.

"I want to apologize Bells. I haven't been very welcoming to the whole you and Quil thing. Well, actually I've been a complete ass about the whole thing. I really am glad you're happy again and that you've found someone to love again. I was jealous. Jealous he gets to be the one to hug you and kiss you and make you laugh. I realize now that I just need my best friend back. Can you ever forgive me?" He looked near tears and I couldn't stand it. I threw myself at him and held on for dear life.

"Of course I forgive you. All I've wanted was my best friend back. You were just such a jerk after everything that happened. When you stopped hanging with me and then told me that we couldn't be friends, it ripped the whole in my chest wider than before. You were always meant to be part of my life. Just different than Quil. I love him and need him to survive. Even without the imprint. But I still need you and the guys." I was crying and so is he.

"I'll take you however I can get. Just tell me you forgive me and we'll consider it water under the bridge. I'm sorry I hurt you. I do you love you Bells." he pulled me tight to him and we just cried. I pulled back and noticed that we had an audience and Quil had a huge grin on his beautiful face.

"Of course I forgive you." I kissed him on the cheek and ran to Quil. My family was now complete.

"Alright everyone. It's time to head to meet the Cullen's." We all nodded and headed for the woods. The guys phased and I hopped on Quil's back with some help from Jake.

We ran through the woods and I realized that we were headed for the baseball clearing. Oh great. I was holding on to Quil's fur enjoying the feeling of the wind hitting me. It almost reminded me of riding my motorcycle. It was freeing. Before I knew it, we were in the clearing, headed towards my past.

The guys stopped and I saw Sam phase back. He helped me off of Quil. I noticed that Jared and Paul had phased back but Jake, Embry and Quil stayed in their wolf form. Quil let out what could only be described as a whine. I rubbed his fur between his eyes and he calmed down.

"I don't want everyone phased just in case. Quil might lose his temper if Edward does something stupid and I don't want him getting too mad. It's safer for everyone this way." I nodded in understanding. I grabbed Jared and Paul's hands and we led the way with Sam.

When we broke the tree line, I saw that they were already there waiting. In the middle were Esme and Carlisle. Esme saw me and a smile broke across her beautiful face. I couldn't help but smile back. To their left were Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was bouncing in place giving Alice a run for her money and Rosalie was just rolling her eyes at her dork of a husband. You just couldn't help but laugh.

On the other side of Esme and Carlisle was my best friend. She was wrapped in Jasper's arms smiling from ear to ear. It almost looked as if Jasper was having to hold her back from running to me. I really wouldn't mind. I looked over at Jared then Paul. They seemed to know what I was asking and let go of my hands. I looked back at Quil and winked. I turned and headed for Alice. Before I could get too far, I was tackled in a bone crushing hug.

"OMG I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!! I'M SO SORRY WE LEFT YOU!! EDWARD IS AN IDIOT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME?!" She was talking so fast and so loud that I barely registered anything. I just hugged her back with everything I had.

"Oh Alice. I missed you so much too. Please don't leave again. At least without saying goodbye." I was crying now. I didn't have time to register what was happening next because I was being swung around in circles.

"Little sister I missed you too! Please forgive me too?" I just laughed.

"Em…Can't breath…human remember!" he loosened his hold and set me back down.

I was pulled into a hug next by Esme. I really did miss my mom. Carlisle hugged me and passed me back to Alice. The next hug surprised me. Rosalie pulled me into a hug and whispered that we would talk later. I nodded in agreement and turned to face Jasper. He looked like he was about to talk but I stopped him.

"Don't Jazz. There's nothing to forgive. I never hated you." He held his arms out to me and I didn't hesitate to jump into them. I would love getting closer to him.

"Thank you sister. That means a lot to me." I pulled away and walked back to my brothers and Quil. I kissed Quil on his nose and stood by Jared and Paul again. That's when I saw Edward. He was standing next to the same vampire that was at the school with them. He took a step forward and I took one back.

"Bella I'm sorry. I over reacted yesterday and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. Old habits just die hard you know. I can tell that you are happy and well taken care of. Please say you'll forgive me. You're happiness is all I ever wanted." I just stood there in shock. Was he for real?

"Edward, you need to know that you can't control me or just come around barking orders. I'm not yours to claim anymore." I'm not sure when it happened but Quil had phased back and was pulling me into his arms.

"I know Bella. I'm happy for you." He looked over at Quil and held out his hand. "Take care of her. She only deserves the best." Quil shook Edward's hand.

"Not a problem." Edward stepped back and grabbed the hand of the vampire I didn't know.

"Bella, there is someone I want you to meet. This is my wife, Shannon." To say I wasn't surprised would be an understatement. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth Bells, you're catching flies." I just turned and glared at Paul. Jared smacked him on the back of the head for me. I heard someone giggling to my right and saw that it was Alice.

"It's nice to meet you Shannon." She gave me a hug which I didn't expect. She nodded to Edward and then went to stand with Alice.

"Bella, can we take a walk please?" I was a little hesitant at first, not really sure of what to expect or what his motives were.

"I promise I just want to talk. No funny business. You can have one of your friends follow if you would like. I understand their skepticism." I looked back at my family and saw them all exchanging looks. The last set of eyes I came to were Quil's. I could see a little fear in them but mostly trust and love.

"I'll be right back I promise. Maybe while we're gone you guys can work out an agreement about patrols and Victoria." I knew I made a mistake mentioning her name. All the vampires started to growl and the guys who were human were shaking.

"Bella, what about Victoria?" I looked up to see Carlisle's worried eyes.

"Sam will fill you guys in. Edward and I are going to go talk." I started to walk towards the edge of the clearing. At least for the illusion of privacy. We sat down on a nearby log.

"Look Bella, first I juts want to ap…" I put my hand up to stop him. It was time to start fresh.

"Edward, don't. I know you're sorry. Like I said before, I won't lie. It hurt like hell when you left. I should really be thanking you. Crazy as it sounds I should. If you hadn't of left, I never would have found my other family. Yes there have been some hard times, but I'm stronger because of them. They keep me safe but at a distance most of the time.

I'm happy. I didn't think it would happen again after everything, but it did. There are no more secrets or lies or having to hide what they really are. Yes Charlie knows and that's a little complicated." He sat there staring at me while I said my peace. I really was okay with everything now. He needed to know that.

"So thank you Edward. For making a decision that seemed so wrong at first but in the end turned out so right. I will always love you. I can't forget that. I just hope we can continue on as friends." I looked down at my hands and waited for him to say something.

"Bella, look at me." I lifted my head to look at him. "You have to know I never stopped loving you. Yes that love has changed now but it was always there. I tried keeping you safe and only succeeded in making myself and my family miserable. I can honestly say though I'm happy you found love. That's the only reason I was able to move on." I looked at him confused. How did he know before yesterday that I was happy? He must have seen the look of confusion on my face.

"Shannon has a few hidden talents. She can read minds like I can which drives everyone crazy. Especially Emmett. You know how he is. Another one she has is the ability to heal people and animals. It makes hunting interesting when you finish drinking and the animal jumps up and runs off. I will never forget Alice's face when the deer she had just finished off jumped up and ran her over." I let out a laugh. I could see it now. Poor Alice.

"The last ability she has is hard to explain. She can't see into the future like Ali, but she can see the present. Like with you. I was fighting with myself over leaving you and she decided that the only way I would ever get passed it would be to check on you. She took a quick peek and saw that you were happy. And in love again. I saw the whole thing play out in her head and the smile on your face said it all." I was in awe at how talented this new vampire was.

I was processing everything he was telling me and decided that none of it mattered. The past didn't matter. They were here and that's all that mattered. It was good to see Edward so happy too. The light sparkle in his eyes said enough. The past is just that. The past. I just hoped that I lived long enough to enjoy their presence. Edward saw the change in my posture and immediately started to worry.

"Bella, why do the wolves need to discuss patrolling and Victoria with us? Is there something you're not telling me?" I didn't want to lie to him. I knew the Cullen's would do anything to protect me I was just afraid of someone once again getting hurt because of me.

"Well, Quil and I decided to go hiking one day and ended up in the meadow." I gauged his reaction and saw him raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I willingly went hiking. Now hush so I can finish." He made the zip symbol over his lips and nodded for me to continue. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Quil was feeling really sick and was in a lot of pain. We only now know that it was because he was ready to phase for the first time. The guys showed up and got him away from me much to my dislike. Then Laurent showed up." I heard a rumble come from his chest. I placed my hand on his arm to try and calm him. I continued.

"He told me that Victoria wanted revenge for James and decided that it would be mate for mate even though we weren't together anymore. She wants you to suffer like she has. Anyways, Quil killed Laurent and that's when I found out about the wolves and I told them the story of last spring." He stood up and started pacing.

"I knew I couldn't trust her. I should've dealt with her then as well. Damnet." I was momentarily stunned. I never heard him cuss. He was always so proper. Then I snapped out of it.

"You're here now Edward. Don't beat yourself up over it. We know she's planning something we just don't know what. Maybe Alice and Shannon can help. Calm down." I started to take deep, unnecessary breaths.

"That's better. Now let's get back and see what they've come up with." He nodded and started back towards our family. He put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me to his side.

"You do know that if he hurts you in any way I'll kill him right?" He had a grin on his face and I just rolled my eyes at him. At that moment I knew things were going to be okay.

"Same goes for her. I always carry a book of matches with me and a wolf is never far away." He laughed and we went to join our families.

* * *

_A/N: So what did you think? Love it hate it!! Leave me some love with the password…wolf pack and see what you get!! It'll probably be the last preview because it should keep you guessing for awhile. OOO and some cool 411, they start filming Breaking Dawn, part one in October. It's confirmed and I'm stoked!! Leave me some love and I may just update by my birthday next week. Loves!_


	7. Yes, Kill me now

**I know you are all reading this and are cussing me in your minds. Maybe even some out loud. I haven't forgotten this story, it's just been a rough week. I have it all worked out in my head, I just need to find the energy to type it. I hate reading these things in stories I just really didn't see any other way. I'm off work for the next three days so i'll try and focus all my energy on this story. Maybe i'll even try and get a double chapter out. I can't apologize enough. Leave me hate messages I know I deserve them. It's all good. I still love you and wouldn't be able to continue without you. **

**So...the good news. The sequel to 'Come What May' will be ready soon. I'm going to edit 'Come What May' and write a prologue and hopefully have it up soon. Yay. Then it's some Bella/Demitri action which I know not all of you are thrilled about. I just really want to write that story. After that it's some Bella/Jared and then I don't know. Maybe some Sam lovin!**

**Again, I'm sorry and I still love you and need your support. It's the only way to keep writing. To try and make up for it, here's the preview only a few of you got. **

The fighting finally seemed to stop. I popped my head out of the tent to try and find Quil. I'm not sure what I would do if he didn't make it through his fight with Victoria. I scanned the area and didn't see anyone. My heart started to pound in my chest. This couldn't be happening. I ran a little further into the woods not really caring if I died right now. I just needed to find some sign of what happened.

When I came to another small clearing, I let out a sigh of relief. I could see purple smoke coming from a small fire at the edge and saw four figures across from it. I knew immediately one was Quil and two of the others were Setha and Leah. The fourth I didn't recognize until I saw his eyes. Red. Why were they just staring at him? They must have heard me because all eyes snapped to me.

**What do you think? Let me know. Again sorry and please stick with me. **

Love and hugs,

Kristyl

p.s WOLFIE, I can't reply to any of your reviews for some reason!! I really do still love you!!


	8. Together We Survive

_A/N: So...I can't apologize enough. I really don't have any excuses. I just lost the reason I was writing. I found it again. With the help of some friends. I'm sorry this chapter is so late. But here it is. Please tell me what you think. I promise not to make you guys wait this long again. Thank you all for your support! _

**Chapter 7: Together We Survive**

**QPOV**

As I watched Bella walk into the woods with Edward, a little part of me began to worry. I know it's crazy, but I couldn't help it. Would our love be strong enough to survive his return? He may be married but that didn't mean I trusted him. The other part of me wanted to follow and make sure she's safe. Jared's hand on my shoulder was the only think keeping me in place. Judging by the faces of my brothers, they all feel the same way.

"Obviously we have some things to discuss. You have my families support with whatever you need as this obviously has to do with Bella." Carlisle decided to start the 'meeting'. Sam stepped forward to speak on our behalf.

"Yes. The first thing is the vampire threat. We've been after her for a few months now and can't seem to get a lock on her. From what Bella has told you, you know of her." Sam looked at the leeches in front of us and waited for a response. I could see anger flash across most of their faces. I was startled when the big one started to yell.

"I KNEW WE SHOULD'VE GONE AFTER HER WHEN WE HAD THE CHANCE! EDWARD IS SUCH AN ASS. WHY THE HELL DID WE EVER LISTEN TO HIM? NOW MY LITTLE SISTER IS IN DANGER!" Wow. I think he's pissed. Funny thing was, I found myself agreeing with him. I wasn't the only one.

"He has a point." Paul reached out and fist bumped the big one, Emmett I think, which shocked the hell out of not only me but everyone else.

"Why the hell did you leave her? You were done using her as a play toy and tossed her to the side? Do you realize what you put her through?" He was starting to shake and I worried he would do something to start a war. He said everything I wanted but I still needed him to calm down.

"Hey bro, calm down. Let's do what we have to to keep Bella safe. That's all that matters. In the end we all want the same thing." He took a couple deep breaths and started to calm down.

"Look, we know what we did was wrong. There is nothing we could do to make up for it. The only thing we can do is try and make up for it now by helping keep her safe and to thank you." We all looked at Carlisle with confused looks.

"You kept her safe when we weren't able to. You helped heal the hurt we caused. She smiles, she laughs, she's living. Judging by the few visions I had of her right after we left, we owe you everything. You brought my sister back to life and I will forever be debted to you." It was the pixie one who spoke.

If it were possible for a vampire to cry, I knew then she would have. Yes I was mad and she was someone I was supposed to hate by nature, but I was human and could see the sincerity in her eyes. I couldn't help myself, I just walked up to her and hugged her. She stiffened for a minute but I could feel her relax after a minute. I pulled back and looked into her golden eyes.

"I can tell that you truly care for her and all you want is her happiness. That gives us something in common. Let's all just work together in beating this bitch once and for all." I looked at my brothers and saw all of them nodding.

The next few minutes were spent introducing everyone and filling them in on what we knew. Everyone seemed to be getting along better than I ever could have imagined. Sam and Carlisle were deep in conversation about the details of werewolves.

Embry, Jake, and Paul were all talking about some video game with Emmett. It looked to be getting pretty intense. That was a scary combination in the making. Jared was with Jasper talking about fighting strategies and battle plans. The girls were all sitting around talking about shopping.

Me. I was sitting on a stump looking towards where Bella and Edward had disappeared. I was starting to get a little anxious. Before I could jump up and start towards her, they came out of the tree line laughing. I guess it was a good sign. That little bit of doubt that I was feeling started to bubble to the surface until my eyes locked on hers.

She gave me a huge smile and started towards me while Edward headed towards his family. I couldn't wait any longer so I took off into a run and picked her up while crashing my lips to hers. She laughed against my lips and pulled me closer. When we pulled apart, I couldn't knock the stupid grin off my face.

"Hey gorgeous. I missed you." She kissed the tip of my nose and started to laugh.

"I missed you too. Have I told you today how much I love you?" I set her down and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You may have. Remind me again though." I gave her a cheeky grin and watched as she rolled her eyes.

"I…Love…You…Infinity times 100." She placed a kiss between each word and then ended with a searing kiss on my lips. God I loved this woman.

"So what's the plan? Did you guys figure something out?" She looked around at everyone and then back to me. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and turned to face everyone.

"Why don't we let Carlisle and Sam tell everyone what they've discussed." She nodded and then looked at the spot where the two 'leaders' were sitting on a couple rocks.

"Right. Carlisle and I have come to a few agreements and have a plan to up patrols and try to finally get a lock on the redheaded leech. No offense to you all." You could tell just by looking at him that he was still slightly uncomfortable being so close to someone considered to be his enemy. But for Bella, he would do anything. We all would.

"Thank you Sam. I take no offense. I can understand you being uncomfortable around us. Thank you for including us in this though." Sam nodded to him and he continued.

"We've discussed the problem and my family and I have agreed to help in any way possible. Bella, you have always been a part of our family. Even without Edward, you are our daughter. We will do anything to keep you safe. Can you forgive us?" Bella looked back at the vampires around the field, then pushed off my lap and into Carlisle's arms.

"Of course I forgive you. I know you guys never really wanted to leave. I was pissed yes, but I understand now. Honestly I can only thank you. Had you never I left I never would have found where I belong. I never would have found Quil. So thank you." She hugged him one more time as tears left her eyes.

"Thank you sweetheart." He kissed her on the forehead and she headed back to me.

"Alright now. We've discussed a few things that will help finally solve our issues. First, like I mentioned, we are going to step up patrols. There will be four different groups. Each group will go out in six hour shifts. There will be wolves and vampires in each group." He looked to each of us and none seemed to be throwing a fit about working with the leeches.

"Before I get to who's in what group, there is one more thing that needs to be resolved. The treaty." We all looked at him in confusion. What could the treaty have to do with keeping Bella safe? I was a little miffed about it too. My only problem was how we were supposed to patrol with them if they weren't allowed across the treaty line…oh. Wow I'm dumb.

"The treaty has been altered to accommodate the situation. The Cullen's will be allowed across the border for the purpose of finding and doing away with the red head. It will be put back in place after however, the part about not biting a human still stands." He looked between each of the Cullen's and got nods of agreement from each of them.

"Thank you for trusting us Sam. I know it is difficult. We won't let you down." He eyeballed every one of his family giving a silent threat. I guess Paul and Jared were getting antsy I guess cause it was them who spoke up next.

"So who are the groups Sam? We kind of want to get started." They were always itching for a good hunt. Sam just shook his head at them.

"Alright alright. There are going to be two groups of two and two groups of four. Here's how they'll go. Group One: Jared, Carlisle, Paul, and Rosalie. Group Two: Edward, Jake, and Jasper. Group Three: Esme, Alice, Embry, and Quil. Group Four: Emmett, Shannon, and myself. Now, Group One is out first." Jared and Paul started jumping up and down. I just rolled my eyes as Jake smacked the both across the head.

"If there's nothing else, let's end this and get started. I'll sleep a little better knowing she wont get passed us." With that we all split up and headed off in our different directions.

"You want to come to my house babe?" She turned to look at me with a smile.

"Sure. Let me say bye to the Cullen's. I wanna see your parents and grandfather." I see how it is.

"I swear you love my family more than you love me sometimes. Same with them." I couldn't help but pout. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me in for a hot kiss.

"Awe baby I love you too. You are my world. Never doubt that." I kissed her back and let her say bye to her other family.

* * *

**BPOV**

I still couldn't believe how well everything went today. I expected fighting and phasing and screaming. It all turned out remarkable. I know Quil was worried about me wanting to leave him when Edward came back. To be honest, at first I was a little afraid of that too. When I looked into Edwards eyes though none of the old feelings I had come back to the surface.

I think the biggest shock of the Cullen's return was the fact that Edward was married. Married. As in, till death do us part. I had to internally chuckle at that. It should be more like, till tiny book of matches do us part. That was wrong I know. The only thing that really mattered to me was the fact that he was happy. That's all that matters.

I think Edward and I are going to be great friends. We seem to have come to an understanding. I hold no more ill feelings towards him or his family. If I was being honest with myself, I couldn't. If they hadn't left, I wouldn't have Quil. The Cullen's were my past, along with the wolves they are my present, Quil is my future.

"What's got you so quiet over there babe?" I was brought out of my head by Quil placing a light kiss on my temple. We were back at his house laying on the couch watching a movie.

We had gotten to his house not long after leaving the clearing. Quil phased and I just rode on his back back to his house. We took our time not in any hurry. We had decided on the way that it might be best for me to stay in La Push until we solve everything. Charlie wasn't too thrilled at first but agreed as long as I was staying at Sam and Emily's.

Now his reaction to the Cullen's being back in town was funnier than to be expected. I had to make him promise not to go over there and shoot Edward in the head, knowing it wouldn't kill him but make him feel better. Quil's grandfather threatened to stab him with his cane. His words were…

"_Just give me two minutes with him. I'll stab him with my cane. Right through the heart. I know it can't kill him but it would feel good. Make him feel a little of the pain he caused my granddaughter."_

I loved Quil's family so much. The loved they shared with each other was something I was slightly jealous of. Don't get me wrong, I loved my parents, but it was nice to be cared for instead of taking care of someone. Then when the laughter from grandfather's display died down, only then did it dawn on me that he called me his granddaughter. It made me feel good to know that he accepted me as Quil's imprint. They meant a lot to me and I'm glad to know that I meant the same to them.

"Just thinking about everything." I gave him a smile and curled into him more.

"Care to share?" He was running his fingers up and down my arms, randomly drawing patterns across my skin. It had a nice calming effect.

"Just thinking about how much I love you and your family. How accepting they are. I just feel like I belong." I turned to kiss him when I heard someone laughing behind us. I turned back in his arms and saw his dad trying to stifle his laughter. I just shot him a glare, only causing him to laugh out loud.

"Hey don't mind me. Just coming to tell you that Sam is on his way to pick up Bella. Jake already ran and got her things from Charlie so it's all set at their place." I thanked him and made to get off the couch but was pulled back down.

"Not so fast you. I do believe we were interrupted." He gave me a wicked grin and wiggled his eyebrows. I was about to lean in but was interrupted again.

"Nice one son. I've taught you well." With that, Quil was up and wrestling with his dad. His mom came in and just shook her head and waved me into the kitchen with her. This is what family was supposed to be.

* * *

It actually wasn't as hard to fall asleep last night as I thought it would be. Once I got to Sam and Emily's, I took a shower and went straight to bed. It was hard to sleep knowing that some of my family members were out there putting their lives on the line to keep me safe. Once I finally fell asleep though I stayed that way. I felt oddly safe here.

I decided to get up early and fix some breakfast for the guys coming off patrol. I also wanted to give Emily a little break. She was always left cooking all by herself. It was high time I started pulling my weight around here as an imprint.

I got up and got dressed quickly. Brushing my teeth and throwing my hair into a high ponytail. I headed down the stairs to the kitchen. I could hear the snores coming from the other bedroom which meant they were still asleep. I tip toed past and kept going.

I found Quil's Ipod in my purse. I smiled just thinking about him. I put the ear buds in and turned it onto shuffle while I rummaged through the cabinets and fridge looking for what I needed. I found the ingredients needed to make a huge batch of eggs with sausage and bacon. So I got started because I knew it was going to take awhile.

I was in the middle of pulling the last of the sausage and bacon out of the pan and getting ready to start the eggs when someone tugged on my ponytail causing me to jump about two feet in the air. I turned around to see Sam trying to hide his laughter. I sent him a glare and pulled my headphones out.

"Not funny Sam!" This just brought his hidden laughter to the surface.

"I couldn't resist. You know I love you. Now, what are you doing? Something smells good." He gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head. Stupid big brother types.

"I figured the least I could do since I was staying here is cook you guys some breakfast. I'm sure the guys will be hungry when the get in from patrol. Plus I wanted to give Em a break." I went back to stirring the eggs so they didn't burn.

"Well thank you. I'm sure Emily will appreciate and you know the guys never turn down food." I chuckled at that and started pulling the eggs from the pan. Just as I was setting everything on the table, the back door slammed open and in ran a pack of animals.

"Hey good lookin'. What's cookin'?" I just rolled my eyes at Paul as Quil walked in and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Animal. Leave my girlfriend alone. Morning Beautiful." He came in and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Thank you for defending my honor babe. Go eat. You have patrol next." I kissed him one more time and sent him to get some food. I made sure to put some food aside for Jake when he got in from patrolling. I was watching everyone eat when Jake came running in the house about the same time the phone started to ring. He looked like he just saw a ghost. My thoughts went straight to Victoria.

"Sam, I need you guys. NOW!" Sam jumped up and walked over to Jake. All the guys were already out of their seats and ready to spring, hoping for a fight.

"What is it Jacob? Did you guys find her?" Jake just shook his head and took in a deep breath. Then seemed to look at Sam with sad eyes. Oh God. What happened.

"It's not the leech. We've got two new wolves and one is pretty pissed off about it." New wolves? Who else was there? The only guys left weren't even sixteen yet. Sam let out a breath he must've been holding. As he was about to speak, Emily came into the kitchen with tears in her eyes. Sam instantly had her wrapped in his arms.

"Emily, love what happened?" She looked around the room at everyone.

"Harry had a heart attack. He's gone." She burst into a new set of tears followed shortly by me and even some of the guys. I walked over to Quil and pulled him to me. I know he was close to Harry. Hell they all were. I tried to comfort as many of them as I could.

"Jacob, when you said two new wolves. Please tell me it's not who I think." Again Jake seemed to be weary about something.

"Seth and Leah." Leah?! Since when were there female wolves. Sam stiffened and then pulled away from Emily. I pulled away from the mob I was comforting and pulled Emily to me.

"Come on guys. Quil and Embry need to get patrolling. The rest of us will work with Seth and Leah." They all nodded and stood to leave. Each one of them gave Emily and I a kiss on the cheek as they walked out the door.

"Come on Emily. Let's get this place cleaned up and I'll drive you to the Clearwater's. I know you want to be there for Sue." She nodded and we started to clean up the kitchen.

"Thank you Bella. You are an amazing individual." I just hugged her and we finished putting things away.

Thirty minutes later we were at the Clearwater's with just about every other person in La Push. When I walked through the front door, had I been Jasper I would've been brought to my knees with the emotions you could just sense in the air. Emily went straight to Sue and I went to see Charlie.

I've never seen my dad look so dead before. Almost reminded me of how I was months ago. I winced at the memories and internally scolded myself for being so useless then. But now I could be here to help my family through this. Charlie was going to help Sue with funeral arrangements and other things that needed to be done.

He said he needed to make some phone calls so I let him up to go do it. I took a moment to look around the room at all the face. All the elders were here along with a few other La Push folks. Most were sitting with Sue and some were just sitting there stone faced. My gaze fell on one face in particular and I knew that that's where I was needed.

I got up and walked over to the other couch and sat down. I looked up at the man I had come to respect and love as my own family and saw tears in his eyes. I never saw him weak or vulnerable like this. I guess losing someone that close to you will do that to you. I curled up into my grandfathers side and just let him hug me. It seemed to be what he needed. Me too in a way.

"Thank you little one. It's going to be rough for a few days. How was Quil when he found out? Harry was his godfather." I could see the hurt in his eyes. I didn't know Harry was Quil's Godfather.

"He was upset. They all were. None of them said anything. They just left to go help Leah and Seth. I don't think it really hit yet." He nodded and pulled me back into a hug. A few minutes later, Sam walked in with Paul, Jared, and Jake. I jumped up to hug my brothers. When I pulled away from Jake, I noticed two more people with them. Seth and Leah.

They looked like they had been through the ringer. Through their grief though, I couldn't help but notice a little anger from Leah and excitement from Seth. I walked up to hug them both also. After all, they were my family now too. Seth returned it and Leah just stood there shocked. The guys seemed to be just as shocked when she returned my hug. Maybe I could help Leah through this.

Seth and Leah went to see their mother while the rest of the guys found a spot to sit. Sam was talking to grandfather and the other three were just staring off into space. Jake looked ready to kill over. I remembered that he hadn't slept yet. I walked over to him and sat beside him. I rested my head on his shoulder and looped my arm through his.

"Why don't you go get some sleep Jake. There's not much more you can do here. You need to rest." He looked like he was about to protest, but I just glared at him. He let out a tired chuckle and got up to leave. He said something to his dad and Sue. Then left.

I ended up leaving a few hours later. I wanted to make sure the guys were fed. Plus I was getting pretty tired. I told Emily I was just going to walk since it wasn't that far. She shot me a look and started to argue until Paul said he would walk with me. Jared had already left to see Kim. I said bye to my dad and Quil's grandpa then left.

When we got back to Sam and Emily's I told Paul to go lay down for awhile. He looked beat. I started cooking dinner and let my mind wonder to the days events. I felt so bad for Leah. The only female wolf in a pack of retards, her dad dying, and to top it off she has to share a mind with the guy who broke her heart. I decided then that I would be there for Leah in anyway. She was going to need a friend.

I was just pulling the casserole I made out of the oven when the door opened. Quil and Embry came in followed shortly by everyone else. They all sat and ate in silence, which for them was a new one. I sat down next to Quil and ate my food. No one was really saying anything. We decided that we all wanted to be together tonight so we made plans to watch a movie and just crash out in the living room.

Quil helped me with the dishes while the rest of the gang cleared the table. After we were done, I told Jared to pick a movie while I popped a bunch of popcorn. I got everyone something to drink and then curled up in Quil's lap. When the movie started, I realized we were watching Twister. Okay Jared wasn't allowed to pick the movie anymore.

We had just gotten into it when all the guys stiffened and turned to the door. There was a quick knock and then it flew open. In ran a worried looking Alice followed by Jasper. Something had to be wrong or they wouldn't have just come over here like this. I jumped up and ran to Alice.

"What is it Alice? Did you see something?" She looked me right in the eyes and then at all the wolves in the room.

"We have one month. And she's not coming alone." My arms dropped from the hold I had on her and was instantly pulled into warm ones. I would always know those arms.

"We have some work to do."

_A/N:So what did you think? Please review cause the reveiws are starting to dwindle. I'm actually moving sooner than planned so i'll be moving in the next few weeks. Super excited. Like I said, I promise not to make you guys wait that long again. Love you all!!_


	9. Coming Together

_A/N: I am terribly sorry to all my fans. I did not mean to take this long. I ended up moving sooner than planned and things have been crazy. I apologize for upsetting any of you and still would love your support with this story. I still love you all and am back!! I will from this point on reply to all your messages and reviews because I can't afford to lose any readers. Thank you for being patient._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it!!** _

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Coming Together**

**BPOV**

After everyone calmed down enough so Alice could explain herself, we settled in and listened as she told us of her vision. Victoria was coming with help. Alice saw her plus twenty or so newborns in the baseball clearing in about a month.

One month? That's all the time we have left? That isn't enough time to do anything. I knew it would be soon but not this soon. All I could hear were faint murmur and what I think was growling. My mind had shut off and I was fading from reality.

"Bella! Baby come on, don't leave me now! I need you. We all need you!" I could feel someone shaking me and was bale to look through the fog to see the one face that would give me the strength to not shut down completely. I wou8ld always come back for him.

"One month? What if something happens to any of you? I can't lose anyone! Especially not you! I just found you! I wouldn't survive it again. We...you..." He cut me off by crashing his lips to mine. Everything else faded. All that exisisted was us. He pulled away and looked me right in the eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere. Everyone will be just fine. I promise." I just shook my head.

"How do you know? How can you promise me that? Victoria will stop at nothing. And NEWBORNS! Not Laurent but newborns. They're lethal. I..." I was crying now, cursing myself for not being stronger.

"I can promise because of you. You give us the strength and courage to win. To fight and never give up. It's the will to keep you in our lives that will keep our family together." How could someone as week as me, do all of that?

"Bells, he's right. You've brought out the best in each of us since coming into our lives. It's not just doom and gloom or business only. We have fun. Hell I haven't wanted to beat the shit out of anyone lately. That in itself should say something." We all laughed at Paul's realization.

"Language Paul!" I hadn't seen the rest of the Cullen's show up until now.

"Sorry Esme." Everyone was fighting back the urge to laugh while Esme and Emily just rolled their eyes.

They were right. They were my family and nothing would change that. I could be strong for them. I will be strong for them. Now we just needed a plan.

"Hey Jazz!" I looked around the room until I saw the brother I was looking for.

"What's up little sis?" I went and sat by him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You know more than anyone how to fight. Especially newborns. Will you help them be ready? Please?" I turned on the puppy dog eyes which only caused him to smile and hug me.

"Bells, you don't need to give me that look. I was just thinking the same thing. Of course I'll help." I gave him another kiss on the cheek and hopped back over to Quil's lap.

"Thanks Jazz!"

**

* * *

****QPOV**

My girl was always worrying about things she didn't need to. That's just what made her special though. She didn't understand just how much the entire pack loved and adored her. She gave them all a reason to be happy again. She makes them all smile and laugh more than we used to. She is my reason for being.

We were sitting there listening to Jasper's history. I'll be honest with you, hearing how many innocent people he killed set me a little on edge. I could tell my pack brothers felt the same way. At the same time though, I had to give him props for fighting his instincts to find a new way of life. It takes a strong man to do that.

It was decided that we would spend the next few weeks training with Jasper in the clearing to get prepared. I had begun playing mindlessly with Bella's hair, officially tuning everyone else out. I had just got done wrapping a stand around my finger and letting it go while she laughed at something Jared and Emmett where talking about. Things got quiet when we heard raised voices across the room.

"It's just a thought. That would be why it was in my head." Jasper and Edward were in a heated argument about something.

"Don't even think it! It's not even and option!" Shannon was trying to calm Edward down while Alice did the same with Jasper. Each couple was arguing amongst themselves. The guys were obviously not backing down.

"Just think about it Edward! This way we know exactly where they end up. They would walk right into our trap." A loud growl came from Edward's chest. Shannon was still trying to get him to calm down, but from what I could tell she agreed with him. What the hell were they talking about?

"Hey not that a vampire rumble wouldn't be amusing right now, you guys want to fill us in?" What's with Paul making sense today?

"Jasper thought it would be a _grand_ idea to have Bella in the field with us to draw Victoria and her army right to us." You could tell Edward felt protective even if they weren't together. Hell all the males in this room were. That aside, I was furious.

"HELL NO! Absolutely not! She could be killed!" I was shaking and so were some of my brothers. What surprised me was when I saw Sam actually thinking about it.

"Sam! You can't really be considering this?! I though you were a protector? Now you want to consider leaving her there like an all you can drink buffet?" By now I couldn't control my shaking. Emmett and Embry had already moved Bella behind them.

"Calm down Quil. Nobody said we were actually going to do it. Don't accuse me of not caring about my little sister! It's not a bad thought though." What?! Jake came to stand in front of me.

"Mayne we should all sit down and talk about this reasonably." Carlisle was trying to diffuse the situation before it got completely out of hand.

"I'll calm down but I won't agree to anything that puts her in danger." We all sat down, me with Bella back in my lap, and began throwing ideas around.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

This was just getting ridiculous. I have been sitting here for the last hour listening to them bicker back and forth about me and my safety. Quil has started shaking more than once causing me to have to jump off him. I have had enough. I jumped off of Quil's lap and put my hands on my hips.

"ENOUGH!" Every person in the room stopped all chatter and looked over at me.

"Baby what's wrong?" I just glared at him. He quickly sat back down while some of the guys just snickered. I shot them all withering glares instantly silencing them.

"Bella, you must teach us your secret. We can never get them to shut up that fast." Shannon was just standing there laughing at the looks on the faces of our 'men'.

"Bella, honey, why don't you tell us why you're so annoyed." Thank you Jasper for refocusing me.

"I'm tired of sitting here listening to the lot of you discuss ME as I'm sitting right here. Does anyone care to know what I think?" I looked at each of them as they hung their heads like scolded puppies. Then again they kind of were.

"I think it's a good idea. M..." Before I could even finish my sentence the room erupted with growls and snarls. Oh my Carlisle they should really just stop. Quil was the first one to start speaking.

"What the hell Bella? Do you have a death wish? I guess you do if you like that plan. Did you not hear what Paul said earlier?" I'm sure he would've continued if it wasn't for the fact that Leah whacked him upside the head.

"Idiot." Leah shook her head as she sat back on the floor.

"Now if you are all done acting like puppies then I'll continue." Quil wasn't having it though.

"QUIL ATEARA! Shut up and let me talk or I'm going to go find Victoria and throw myself at her!" That shut him up but I felt bad for yelling. I went and sat in his lap and gave him a quick kiss.

"Now what I was going to say is that maybe not that plan exactly but one similar to it." Most of the guys seemed to visibly relax.

"What did you have in mind Bellsy?" I just rolled my eyes at Emmett's nickname for me.

"What if we laid a false trail that led them right to the field? Then I wouldn't necessarily have to be in the field. She wouldn't know until it was too late." They all looked to be thinking it over. Sam was the first to speak.

"It's a good idea but she'll know something is up if she smells your trail leading away from the clearing. Plus she'll expect your scent to be tied to Edwards. What happens if she doesn't catch his scent with yours?" So he wasn't shooting my idea down, just finding flaws. Dammit I never thought that through.

"What if Edward laid the trap with her the night before? That way she can smell them both." Rose had been quiet up until this point. Her idea could work though.

"That still leaves us with the problem of getting Bella out of the clearing without leaving another trail." So we were back to square one.

"Wait a minute. You guys can't stand the smell of us right?" Where was Seth going with this?

"Usually yeah. We're just so used to it...Oh! Point for the wolf!!" Rose was actually bouncing. I was so confused.

"You guys wanna clue us in?" We all looked at the two of them clearly confused.

"Oh geeze. We use one of the wolves to disguise her scent. It can't be Quil though or it would be pointless." That actually made total sense. Yay we had a semi plan.

"Okay so now all we have to do is set the trap and figure out logistics." Jasper was in full military mode now. It was going to be a long night.

**

* * *

**

QPOV

The next few weeks went by in a whirlwind of training, patrolling, and new wolves. That's right, two new wolves phased not long after we got the warning from Alice. Collin and Brady are only fifteen. They just keep getting younger and younger. After the meeting with the Cullen's weeks ago, we came up with a pretty solid plan about the whole setting the trap idea I still think is nuts.

Collin and Brady were going to stay behind and watch La Push. They were just too young to fight. Seth was going to stay at the spot we chose to hide Bella, that way we knew what was going on at all times. Bella and Edward were going to lay the trap the night before the battle and Sam was going to run her to the campsite where I would be waiting. Since the battle was this Saturday, there were only two more days of stress to get through.

Bella was, of course, a worried mess. She played it off in front of all the others but she couldn't hide anything from me. Mom was taking her out tonight for a girls night at the movies so I plan on talking to my grandfather about it. If I was being honest with myself though, I was a little scared. I wouldn't let her see that though.

"Where you at Crazy Q?" Bella and I were currently sitting on the beach enjoying the beautiful afternoon before my mother stole her from me. I looked down at the woman in my arms and remembered why I would make it through this. Her.

"Just thinking babe. You ready for some serious bonding time with my mom?" She snuggled into my chest a little more and smiled.

"I'd rather spend every second with you. I want every moment with you that I can get." I just pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"We have forever Bell. Nothing is going to take me from you. You're stuck with me until we are both laying six feet under." She turned around and kissed me deeply. She was saying so much with this kiss and I answered back with my own.

We stayed another hour or so at the beach until it was time for Bella to leave with my mom. We walked slowly back to my house, neither in a hurry to leave one another. Bella had hopped on my back about halfway to the house. I think she could tell we both needed the closeness. By time we got back to the house we were laughing and joking back and forth.

"Piggy back ride huh? Careful son, next you'll be carrying her purse." I just shook my head at my dad.

"Hey I do what I can to stay out of trouble." Bella smacked me on the shoulder and started to giggle. I went to drop her which only caused her to latch on tighter.

"You make me sound evil. I let you get away with murder. Remember last week when you and Paul thought it would be fun to throw me into the water? Did you get in trouble then?" I was about to protest and then remembered that Paul got in trouble that day.

"Or when you and Emmett thought it would be hilarious to put sand down my bathing suit?" She was now sitting quite smugly still on my back with her chin resting on my shoulder.

"Quil Ateara Jr! You guys did what to her?" Oh crap. Now I'm going to get it.

"You're in for it now." Dad was laughing hysterically now. Bella hopped off my back and ran to give my mom a hug.

"Come on Bella, let's leave the children to their own vices." I gave Bella a kiss and then watched as they walked out the door.

"Hey grandfather. Can I talk to you?" He nodded his head and led me to the kitchen. I guess dad saw no more opportunity to embarrass anyone so he left.

"What's on you mind young one?" I hesitated at first because I didn't want to show weakness to my grandfather. I wanted him to be proud of me.

"It's about the battle coming up. I tell Bella that there's no reason to be worried and that we will all be just fine. How can I keep promising her that if I'm starting to not believe it myself?" I hung my head and waited for his answer or disappointment. Which ever came first.

"Look at me Quil." I looked up and met his eyes. "No one can know for sure what the outcome will be. Not even the one with sight. The only thing you can do is keep positive and not add to the worry. I'm not going to promise that people wont get hurt. They probably will. I can promise that you will not lose the ones you hold dear. The fates are not that cruel." What he told me made sense. Was I still going to worry, yes. Would I let it ruin the last few days we had for certain, no.

"I can't lose her grandfather. I wouldn't survive. I can't breath unless I'm with her. I can't concentrate if I don't know where she is. It scares me to know that it could all be ripped from me in an instant. I wish I was as confident as Sam." I bashed my head on the table and let it just sit there.

"Quil, do you honestly think that Sam's not scared? That he's not worried about losing people? You two are alike in that you want to keep up the tough guy front when inside you are both scared boys. It's called being human." He was right.

"You're right. Thank you. And thank you for loving and accepting Bella into the family. It means a lot to me." I got up and gave him a hug.

"I knew the first time you brought her home that she was going to be part of this family. She loved you before she realized it. Trust me. I know." With that he headed off to bed. Bella wouldn't be home until late so I decided to head to bed myself.

I laid there for who knows how long. I thought about all the good times Bella and I have had up to this point. Most people wouldn't say that the day we went to the meadow was one of the best days. It was probably one of mine. Oddly enough. It was when Bella told me she loved me and I her. My favorite memory though is from a few weeks ago. Right after all this started.

_**Flashback**_

_The pack had decided to have a picnic on the beach with our imprints and family. We couldn't have asked for better weather. It was in the 70's and the sun was shining bright. The Cullen's had agreed to cover our patrols so we could spend some time together. They really weren't that bad. _

_We had just got done playing a game of volleyball and were sitting down watching the girls play in the water. We all just sat back and watched as they dunked each other and laughed. Everyone was so carefree. Happy and laughing. The guys all shared glances and grins. Before the girls knew what hit them, we were in the water with them over our heads. Yes, we dropped them. _

_The rest of the day continued pretty much in the same manner. At one point I just sat back and watched Bella interact with all her brothers and Leah. She truly did bring out the best in all of us. Sam actually acted like the 22 year old he actually was. Paul and Bella were a force to be reckoned with though. The only thing worse than those two together was simply throwing Emmett into the mix. _

_The day was perfect. A family bonding with each other and sharing laughs. No person could ask for a better day. We ended up leaving at sunset and went our separate ways. I walked Bella back to Sam and Emily's and said good night. I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face and thoughts of my future with Bella. _

_**End Flashback**_

I decided that I couldn't wait to start a family with Bella. Not anytime soon but I knew there was a future. I couldn't wait to raise our kids with this family. I want my kids to know the closeness a family should have. The love and support that family should have for each other. I couldn't wait. I closed my eyes and pictured my future. With Bella.

I must have dozed off because I woke up when I felt the bed sink next to me. I rolled over to see my angel crawling under the covers and snuggling into my side. I put my arms around her and was confused as to why she was in my bed. This usually wasn't allowed.

"Your mom said it was okay. She trusts us to be responsible. She could just tell that we needed each other. Do you mind?" She looked worried about what I would say. I just chuckled and kissed her deeply.

"I don't mind at all. Like I said awhile back, I love waking up with you in my arms and I wouldn't have it any other way." She curled into me tighter and kissed me quickly and then laid her head on my chest.

"Quil, everything will be okay. I realize now that we were meant to have a future together and nothing has the balls to take you away from me. Paul's not even stupid enough to try." She let out a giggle and closed her eyes.

"You're stuck with me. Remember that. And sadly you're stuck with Paul too." Even though her eyes were closed, I knew she was rolling her eyes.

"I love you Skuttle. With all that I have."

"And I love you Kitten. More than you know."

* * *

_A/N:So what do we think? The next chapter will be action packed and dramatic. I wont make you wait as long cause I really have no excuse anymore. Please leave me lot's of love and I PROMISE to answer them all. Unless it won't let me. _


	10. This Is It

_A/N: I'm sorry for making you wait again. Here is a nice long chapter to make up for it. Please leave me lot's of reviews. I didn't get that many last chapter. I'm so sorry if it sucked. I do have to shout out to WOLFIE! I still love you. Loudie i love you too. So i'm having problems with the sequel to my other story. Any ideas from those who've read it? HELP! Only two more chapters for this one. I love you guys and thanks for sticking with me. _

**Chapter 10: This Is It**

**QPOV**

Today was the last day we all knew for certain that we would be together as a family. All of us, Cullen's included. Nobody knew what the outcome of tomorrow would be and nobody was saying what we all feared most. After my talk with grandfather, I realized that tomorrow doesn't matter. It's what we do today the matters. Which is why I was in no hurry to get out of my current position.

It's about nine in the morning an the sun was peaking through the curtains, making the angel in my arms shimmer as it passed over her face. I was surprised when she came crawling into my bed last night, but after she explained that my mom knew I couldn't be happier. My mom really was amazing. I don't know what I would do if my family wasn't so supportive. They loved Bella just as much as I did. As much as I didn't want to, I knew we had to be at Sam's by ten and needed to wake my angel.

I started to run my fingers through her hair, pushing it out of her face in the process. I reached down and placed feather light kisses one her cheeks causing her to squirm. I smiled to my self as I rubbed circles on her back when she pulled me closer to her. She really wasn't a morning person.

"Five more minutes." She was mumbling into my chest trying to hide from me.

"Sorry babe. If I had my way we would stay curled up in this bed for the rest of the day. I want to keep you in my arms as long as I can, but we have to be a Sam and Emily's soon. If we don't show up on time, they'll send the troops to get us. Paul won't be so nice waking you up." I placed a kiss on her forehead and started to get out of bed.

"Hey! Where you going?" She started to pat around the bed trying to pull me back down. I just laughed and walked away.

"I don't feel like getting yelled at for being late. Now, get your cute lazy ass out of bed and get dressed." She rolled over and started mumbling about stupid vampires having to cause problems and stupid big brothers who were going to get beat. I went over and smacked her on the butt.

"NOW young lady." In return she tried throwing a pillow at me.

"Jerk." She finally got up and started digging through her bag. I went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

I didn't get dressed up. I would be in the woods half the afternoon anyways so I didn't really see any point. I did throw a change of clothes into a backpack with a few other things that I would need after the fight that I would leave with Bella. I know it's cheesy but I had also found a stuffed wolf that I wanted to give her tonight so she would have something with her tomorrow.

When I walked back into the bedroom, I noticed Bella was standing next to the window just staring out. She was wearing a pair of Denim shorts and the hoodie of mine she stole awhile back. Her hair was pulled into a high pony tail. She looked adorable but I could tell she was deep in thought. I walked up behind her and put my arms around her waist pulling her tighter to me. She just seemed to melt.

"What's on your mind babe?" She turned around and buried her face into my chest inhaling my scent. It always seemed to calm her down.

"Everything. Mostly you. Quil, I love you and won't lose you. Any of you." I would come out of this for her.

"I'm not going to lie and say that there's nothing to worry about. Cause I would just be lying. I can only tell you that we are going to be fighting with everything we have to make it back. Please don't be scared. Now let's go down and see my family and then head to the mad house." She reached up and kissed me deeply, which I returned with just as much love.

**BPOV**

Today was the day and I was terrified. Quil was the only one I would show my weakness to though. I wouldn't show it to the rest of the pack or the Cullen's. I kissed Quil and then put on a happy face grabbing his hand to head downstairs. He grabbed our bags on the way out. His parent's thought we were going camping with the gang. Only grandfather knew what we were actually doing.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs, grandfather was waiting with a sad smile on his face. He knew what we were risking and how dangerous it was. He gave Quil a little nod as he passed and then grabbed me into a hug. I just hung onto him like I would never see him again. I held back the tears that were threatening to fall. I didn't want Quil's mom and dad to see me upset.

"Oh little one. Everything will be just fine. You'll see. Quil is a strong young man and won't let anything bring harm to you. Your brothers and sister will come home to us all. You just worry about not killing yourself while you hike through the forest later." I hugged him tighter and pulled away.

"Thank you grandfather. For everything. I'll bring him home to you." He kissed me on the forehead and then walked with his arm around me to the rest of the family.

Everyone looked up when we walked in. I could tell they all knew something was wrong but were nice enough to not say anything. Quil gave me a smile and patted the seat next to him. Grandfather gave me one more squeeze and sent me to my love. I looked over at Quil's dad and could see the glimmer of mischief in his eyes. Oh crap.

"Hey Quil, you might want to hold onto that one. The old man might try and take her from you." And cue blush.

"Not on my watch." Quil pulled me close for a kiss.

"Hey hey, none of that gushy stuff in front of me or you won't be able to stay in the same bed again. No baby making action." OMG! I don't think it was possible to get any redder. Even Quil was red. He never got embarrassed. Thankfully, Quil's mom saved us.

"Enough you. Leave the kids alone. Now I want you two to be careful this weekend. I don't like you being in the woods. Too many animals." She gave us each a kiss on the cheek and handed us a couple water bottles. We said our goodbyes and headed over to Sam's.

"It's about time you guys got here. We were about to send the dogs after you." I just rolled my eyes at Paul and Jared who thought the joke was hilarious.

"Oh shut up you two. We're here now. Someone didn't want to get up this morning." Quil looked down at me with a smirk on his face. Two could play at that game.

"Well I probably would have slept better if someone didn't snore so loud." Quil looked gob smacked while the bozo brothers just laughed. I'll get them too.

"I don't know what you guys are laughing at, I've heard you sleep too. Then again so did all of La Push." Their laughter died only to be followed by Leah's laughter as she smacked them on the back of the heads.

"Idiots. Hey B, Cullen's just got here. Everyone is out back on the deck. Let's leave the kids be." We linked arms and headed outside, leaving the guys standing there with their mouths hanging open. As soon as we got outside, I was greeted with hellos and hugs.

"Bellsy!" Leave Emmett to be the loudest. He picked me up and spun me around in circles.

"Em....human...you're crushing my collar bone..." He laughed and put me down. I was pulled into a hug by Esme and Carlisle next. I went over and sat next to Sam.

"So big brother, what's the plan?" He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Well now that everyone is here, we're going to go over a few things and then head to the clearing to just hang out for the day." I nodded and then was pulled up into the air only to be plopped down on someone's lap. Quil.

"Let's get this party started." Whack! I looked over to see Embry rubbing the back of his head and Seth shaking his head.

"Right. Let's just run through this one more time. We're all going to head to the clearing when we're done here to enjoy the next few hours. Edward and Bella are going to lay the trail and then meet us back in the clearing. While they're gone, Seth and Quil will go set up the tent that Bella will be staying in.

Once Bella and Edward get back, I'll run her out to the tent. Quil you'll get her settled and then come back here. No arguments. I'll take the long way back to make sure Collin and Brady are set, then meet you all. Sound good?" He looked around at everyone and got nods. Quil just pulled me tighter to him and buried his head in my hair. I knew he was calming himself with my scent.

Everyone had a backpack with them, each filled with food and a set of clothes. They were going to hide them in the woods before the big fight. After we all got our bags situated, the boys and Leah went to phase handing their bags to a Cullen to carry for them. Quil came back out and bent down so I could climb onto his back. Jasper helped me climb and made sure I was secure before we all took off into the woods.

It only took about twenty minutes to get to the clearing. I just kept my face buried in Quil's fur while he ran. I didn't get as queasy running with him as I did Edward but I still felt wobbly for a minute. Jasper came back over and helped me down. He held on until I got steady while the guys went to phase. I thanked him with a kiss on the cheek and walked to meet Quil.

"Hey beautiful. Miss me?" I pulled his lips to mine and gave him a quick kiss.

"Nope not at all." I ran from him at that point and hid behind Jared. Quil stalked over to me when he snapped out of it.

"You think that was funny? You think your brother will save you?" I was trying to hide my laughter into Jared's back and was failing miserably.

"Hey don't get me into the middle of it. She's all yours Quil." He actually stepped out of the way and let Quil throw me over his shoulder and run off with me.

"I'll remember this Jared Woods!" He actually looked scared for a minute. Quil threw me onto a blanket that had been set out and started to tickle me.

"Say you're sorry Bell!" I couldn't stop laughing.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to pee myself!" I had tears falling down by now.

"No mamn. Not until you say it." It was now becoming hard to breath.

"Quil Ateara! Leave the poor girl alone!" Thank you Esme.

"Yes mamn." He stopped tickling me and kissed my nose.

"You lucked out this time." I jumped out from under him and ran to my mother. Quil looked like a scolded boy and it broke my heart. I ran back to him and gave him a big ole' kiss.

"Of course I missed you. I love you." He kissed me back and then went to wrestle with the guys.

"Hey Bella, could we talk?" I turned around to see Rose standing there. I nodded and followed her to a rock across the field, giving us the illusion of privacy.

"This talk is long overdue and I didn't want to go into tomorrow knowing that we never had it. I don't want to you continue thinking that I hated you before." I just looked at her shocked.

"Rose it's okay. We're friends now and that's all that matters to me." She cut me off before I could continue.

"First of all, we're not friends. We're family. You are and always have been my sister." I smiled at her and nodded for her to continue.

"When I first met you and saw how into Edward you were, I grew worried for you. If I'm being honest with myself, I was also a little jealous. You had most everything I wanted but couldn't have. I don't hate Carlisle for changing me because he saved me, I just never got a chance to enjoy being a human.

I didn't want to you throw everything away for someone who you weren't meant to be with. Yes you and Edward loved each other but it wasn't as deep of a love as you deserved to know. I thought if I was cold and callous towards you , you wouldn't want to be with him anymore. Then everything with James happened and I was mad that Edward was selfish enough to keep putting you in danger.

After the birthday party and when Edward told us we were leaving, I was happy that you would be able to have your chance at true happiness. I just hated that you would lose the family you came to love. He didn't go about it the right way but look at what you have now. My only regret is not being straight with you from the beginning. I hope you can forgive me." I sat there for a minute just soaking it all in.

"Rose, I won't lie and say that it didn't hurt when you would act so bitter but I can understand why you did it. There's nothing to forgive because I probably would have done the same thing. I wouldn't change anything though. As much as it hurt when you all left, I gained so much." By now both families had joined us. I looked around at everyone still holding onto Rose's hand.

"I gained a family. Brothers and a sister. Yeah they can be obnoxious and a bit overprotective at times, but I wouldn't trade them for anything. They make me feel free and special. They filled the void left behind when you all left and helped heal me. Then I got all of you back and even a new sister. I also found the one that was truly meant to be mine. He makes me feel so loved and adored, I didn't think it was possible." I moved to sit in Quil's lap.

"This is where I belong. Where we all belong. Together and happy. It doesn't matter what happens tomorrow. I didn't realize it until just now. Everyone will make it out. We have to. We need each other to survive each day. Vampires. Werewolves. Humans. It doesn't matter what's outside. It's right here that matters." I put my hand over my heart and looked around the group in front of me.

It didn't matter what we were. We all had the same purpose. To protect people. To just love and live each day we are blessed to have together. I won't say I'm not still scared, but through their love I have the strength to be strong. We would all get through this. We had to. My future kids need ALL their aunts and uncles to grow up with. Even their grandparents. Next thing I knew I was in a pile of arms trying to hug me.

"Okay. Human down here. Still need to breath." Everyone started to laugh and settled back down.

"She's right. I'm honored to call you all family. I wasn't a fan of the idea of working together at first. Trust me. It's been ingrained in me for years that you are the enemy. No exception. Well I can't wait to tell my kids of my vampire family. I'm glad you will all be there to see our next generations of wolves grow and teach them what we can't." I flew at Sam and hugged him tight. He just laughed as I settled into my brothers lap.

"You don't know what that means to us. When we came back we didn't expect Bella to forgive us, let alone find a family in our enemy. I have lived hundreds of years and have never been as blessed as I am now." I looked at my surrogate dad and just smiled. If Esme could cry I knew she would be. Collin and Brady each had an arm wrapped around her hugging her tight.

That connection still amazes me. They were twins and didn't know their mom. When they phased, they just felt a pull towards Esme and have been attached to her ever since. Esme was of course over the moon that they looked to her like a mom. She loved filling the void in their hearts. They even started calling her mom. I remember the first time they did I thought she would crush them with the force she hugged them.

"Alright guys, it's about that time." We all looked up at Alice who had a sad smile on her face. I got up and hugged my vampire family first, then moved to my wolves. They all looked like they had just had their favorite toy taken away.

"It'll be fine guys. Please just promise to focus on getting the job done, then we'll party at the beach when this is all over." I hugged Sam, Collin, and Brady first. Paul and Jared were next.

"You two stay out of trouble. Don't mess around and get too cocky. I'll beat your furry asses if I hear other wise." They said yes mamn's and I was pulled into Embry's arms.

"Be safe little sis. Don't worry about the retards I'll keep them in line." I just rolled my eyes.

"Who's gonna keep you in line?" He laughed and passed me to Jake.

"Don't even say it Bells. I love you!" I kissed his cheek and sent him on his way.

"I'll keep them all straight B. You keep Seth safe for me." I hugged Leah tight and sent her on her way too.

"I'll meet you at the tent. Then I have a surprise for you." I nodded and just kissed Quil's cheek.

"Alright Eddie...let's get this done." I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. He just rolled his eyes and we headed into the trees.

We had been walking for about thirty minutes in silence. It was nice. We made our turn around to head back and that's when I tripped. Almost made it unscathed. Edward was there to catch me though. Once I was steady I just linked my arm through his and kept walking. We were almost back to the clearing when Edward broke the silence.

"I'll make sure he comes home to you Bella. I owe you that much." I stopped and just looked at him.

"You owe me nothing. You need to come home too. Shannon will need you." He pulled me into a hug and released me back to our previous positions.

"Either way, he'll come home to you. I promise." I just let it go and enjoyed the last few steps in silence. When we broke through the trees, Sam was waiting for me. The guys were running one last patrol making sure to stay clear of the trail we just laid. I gave Edward a kiss on the cheek and let him go stand with his family.

"Ready for this sis? I won't let you fall." I just nodded and waited for him to phase and climbed onto his back.

I tugged on his ear to let him know I was ready. He let out a huff when I did this which just caused me to laugh. Little did I know he would get even and just took off at break neck speed. It only took us about fifteen minutes at the speed he was going. When we slowed down to a stop I saw Quil and Seth waiting for us at the tent. I hopped off Sam and popped his nose.

"Not nice Sam Uley!" He ran off and phased quickly coming back through the trees.

"Hey you're the one who tugged on my ear. I was just getting even." I crossed my arms over my chest and just stared at him.

"Still not nice!" I pouted knowing it would cause him to give in. Success.

"Awe, Bells don't pout. I'm sorry I ran so fast. Please forgive me?" He gave me the look and I just hugged him.

"Of course Sammy. Now get going." He nodded and headed off. I was pulled into a set of warm arms and just relaxed into his hold.

"Let's go lay down until I have to leave." I could tell that the last thing he wanted to do was leave me tonight but he needed to get some rest or he wouldn't be ready for tomorrow. If he stayed with me, he wouldn't sleep.

We got over to the tent and when I went inside I saw that he had it all set up with an air mattress and pillows and blankets for me. How they got all this stuff out here was beyond me but I didn't care. It was the thought that counted. I snuggled up into his side and just closed my eyes. I was surprisingly calm.

"Hey babe, I have something for you." I sat up so he could reach his backpack easier. He pulled out a stuffed wolf in the same crème color as him. I hugged it to me and then kissed him.

I kissed him with everything I had. All the love I felt for him was poured into that kiss and I could tell he was putting the same emotion into it. He pulled me as close to him as he could manage and I didn't argue. I needed to feel him, make sure he was there. By the time we both needed to come up for air, I had tears in my eyes. I looked up at him to see that he too had tears falling. We laid there for a few more minutes until he had to leave.

I followed him out of the tent to the edge of the trees. I pulled him close to me one more time before I let him go fight for me. I didn't cry this time. I wouldn't show him how scared I was. He pulled back and kissed me one more time before letting me go stand with Seth. He looked at Seth and nodded.

"You keep my girl safe. You hear me?" Seth nodded his big wolfy head and stood right beside me.

"I love you."

"I love you more! Bag me a few newborns." He chuckled and ran to give me one more kiss. I swatted him and watched as he walked to the trees.

"Come on Seth. Let's go chill." He shook his head at me and licked my face.

"Ewe! That's gross little brother." He just laughed, I think, and plopped down on the dirt. This was going to be a long night.

**QPOV**

I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Seth lick Bella. I knew he would protect her no matter what. I made my way back to the clearing, making sure to zigzag my trail. I didn't want to give the red headed bitch a reason to find my Bella. I wouldn't survive it. I finally made it back to the clearing about the same time Sam did. I phased back and met my brothers in the center.

"How's she doing?" I looked at Jake and just smiled.

"She says fine but you know Bella. I know she's scared but wont let any of us see it. She doesn't want to give us another reason to worry." I just shrugged my shoulders and laid back on the grass.

"It'll be fine Quil. You just wait and see. We'll all be home tomorrow and playing on the beach again." I think we all went into shock and looked at Paul.

"What? I can be serious. Sometimes." I just shook my head at him. It was so rare it shocked us.

"Alright guys. The Cullen's said they would keep watch tonight so we can get some sleep. It's supposed to go down early so try and rest." We all nodded our heads and went to try and get comfortable. Most just opting to phase and sleep. It was more comfortable that way.

The last thing I saw before falling asleep was my angel peacefully sleeping away. I thanked Seth and fell into a restless sleep. Tomorrow would be hard.

I woke up the next morning when someone threw something at my head. I jumped up to see who the culprit was and saw Embry laughing behind Jake. I just growled at them and went to phase. Before I phased back, Seth showed me a picture of a still sleeping Bella. I was glad she could get some sleep. I phased and put my shorts on and then stormed over to Embry.

"What the hell man?" He just laughed and shook his head.

"You were the last one to wake up and I got bored. Sam said wake you up so I did." I let out another growl and picked up the protein bar he had thrown at me.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind." Sam shook his head and went back to his conversation with Carlisle. I had just finished my breakfast bar when Alice gasped and stood up.

"It's time."

"Alright. Everyone knows what to do. Stay focused and keep you guard up. Don't worry about what everyone else is doing. Just focus on getting the job done. We've all trained well for this so let's get it over with once and for all." We nodded at Jasper and phased not caring who saw our goods.

_Everyone stay alert and remember what we're doing this for. (Sam)_

_Let's just get this over with quickly. (Me)  
_

_Just keep you mind on the kill Quil, don't get distracted. I really don't feel like getting my furry ass kicked by little Bella. (Paul)_

_I would love to see that. (Jared)_

_Focus everyone. She'll kick all our asses if any of us even come back with a paper cut. (Sam)_

We were all lined up waiting for them when the first set broke through the trees. It looked like they were at fifteen newborns and three older ones which included Victoria. I let out a growl and sunk into a crouch.

_Easy Quil. Wait for them to make the first move. (Sam)_

_The bitch is mine. (Me)_

_FOCUS! (Sam)_

"Well well. What do we have here? You're keeping strange company these days aren't you Cullen's." I could hear all the growls erupting from the crowd.

"Let's just get to it Victoria. Small talk is only going to delay your death. You won't be leaving here in one peace." Edward was pissed.

"Awe, some on Eddie. I just wanna talk to your mate." He snickered and looked at Shannon who stepped forward.

"Go ahead." Victoria looked confused at first but quickly changed her look to one of humor.

"So you finally ditched the human. Can't say I blame you. She was pretty useless." It was my turn to let out a threatening growl. I wasn't the only one.

"Oh I see. She left you for a mutt. Damn. Didn't thing the little bitch had it in her." That was it.

_You will not attack yet! Just hold off for another minute or so. She's about to release them. (Sam)_

"Oh well, I'll find her. In the mean time I want you to meet some of my friends." At her words, the leeches attacked.

It was a pretty even fight seeing as our numbers were about even. I still wouldn't let that stop me though. We were all fighting and tearing leeches apart. Someone had started a couple fires and peaces were being thrown into them. There were only about five newborns left when I looked up and saw that the red head and her two boys were nowhere to be seen.

_Where the hell did she go? (Me) _

_She was just here. Hold on. (Leah) _

_Her scent is over here and then disappears into the...oh no. (Leah)_

_Oh no what Leah?(Me) _I was about to lose it. Then I saw where Leah said the trail was going. This isn't happening. I didn't even wait for orders, Leah and I took off like bats out of hell.

___  
**BPOV**

I surprisingly slept peacefully considering my mind wouldn't stop wondering. I held onto the stuffed wolf Quil gave me like my life depended on it. It smelt just like him and I breathed it in. I slept in the sweatshirt of his that I found in his bag. I needed to smell him to know that he was real and this wasn't all just some big nightmare I was about to wake up from. I didn't know that it was a nightmare I was about to wake up to.

I woke up when I heard Seth let out a low growl. I shot out of my makeshift bed and threw my shoes on quickly. I threw the zipper of the tent down and looked out to see Seth pacing back and forth in front of my tent. I walked over to him and ran my fingers through his fur in an attempt to calm him down. It seemed to work. He settled back down into the grass and I just sat against his side.

Time just seemed to drag. I found that petting Seth not only calmed him, but myself as well. It had been about ten minutes when Seth jumped up causing me to fall backwards. I looked over at him and he had a look of fear and anger in his eyes. I went to walk up to him but he turned and just pushed me in the stomach with his nose until I fell into the tent.

"Seth Clearwater! What the hell is going on? Is everyone okay?" He just looked at me and then stiffened, turning around and crouching down.

"Awe, hi little wolfy. Protecting the human I can see. Well, this just wont do." I never thought I would hear that voice again.

"Victoria." I noticed that she had two other vampires with her. They didn't look like newborns. I knew we were screwed.

"How ya doing Bella? Long time no see." I stood up and stayed next to Seth.

"Leave him out of this. It's me you want. Not him." Seth let out a whimper and pushed me back behind him.

"Awe sweet Isabella, I will enjoy nothing more than sinking my teeth into you." She just smirked and all three of them ran at us. I closed my eyes praying that Seth would make it out okay.

I expected to be in pain already but instead heard two more sets of growls erupt through the trees and opened my eyes in time to see a crème wolf I knew all too well and a grey one jump in front of Seth and I. The three vampires took a couple steps back obviously shocked. Quil phased not caring that he was naked and pushed me into the tent and zipped it up with out a word.

"Well this complicates things." At that I heard a pop and knew Quil had phased back. I didn't dare move from where I was. I'm not sure how long I stayed in that tent, all I knew was that it had gotten awfully quiet. I decided to take a chance and peak out of the door.

The fighting seemed to stop. I popped my head out of the tent to try and find Quil. I'm not sure what I would do if he didn't make it through this fight with Victoria. I scanned the area and didn't see anyone. My heart started to pound in my chest. This couldn't be happening. I ran a little further into the woods not really caring if I died right now. I just needed to find some sign of what happened.

When I came to another small clearing. I let out a sigh of relief. I could see purple smoke coming from a small fire a the edge and saw four figures across from it. I knew immediately one was Quil and the others were Seth and Leah. The fourth I didn't recognize until I saw his eyes. Red. Why were they just staring at him? They must've heard me because all eyes snapped to me.

**QPOV**

As soon as I caught onto where Leah was heading, my blood began to boil. She was supposed to be safe where she was. She might as well have been in the clearing after all. I put on a burst of speed when I saw Seth shove Bella back with his nose and then saw him crouch. God don't let me be too late.

Leah and I burst through the clearing just in time to counteract their attack on Seth and Bella. I phased quick enough to shove Bella back and zip up the tent behind her. As soon as she was secure I phased back and crouched down. I looked the leeches right in the eyes and noticed that one looked torn. What was his deal? I heard the bitch mumble something and just attacked.

Seth was fighting the one who looked torn earlier and Leah was fighting the other one. I was currently in a stare down with the bitch until a heard a yelp. When I looked over to see what happened, Victoria took a chance and lunged at me only to be knocked away by Seth. I looked up to see something that shocked the hell out of me. The vampire that was fighting Seth earlier was tearing the one who had just hurt Leah to shreds.

"Riley what do you think you're doing? Kill her!" He snarled at her and she looked taken aback. Seth and I took this as our chance and ripped her arms from her body.

The red head went to lunge at Leah only to be thrown across the field by a pissed off Riley I guess his name was. Seth and I just stood there in shock. Victoria let out an ear piercing scream and saw that she was missing a foot. I shook off my expression and went in for the kill. Seth started a fire as I pulled off her head.

"I'll enjoy watching you burn." With that I threw her head into the fire.

I quickly phased and pulled on my shorts and ran over to Leah. That vampire Riley was leaning over her protectively while Seth joined us. I coxed her into phasing back so I could see her injuries. Once she finally shifted back, Riley took his jacket off and put it over her to give her some cover. I was about to ask what the hell was going on until I saw the look in Leah's eyes when she looked up at Riley.

"Um Leah...Did you just..." She just nodded her head and tried standing up. Instead, she doubled over in pain. We all ran to her to see what we could do. You could tell Seth wasn't too comfortable with a vampire being so close to his sister, but understood what happened. Well as much as we could. I was about to ask Leah where it hurt when I heard a gasp. We all snapped our heads to the sound.

Bella.

I took off running at her. I had been away from her for too long and almost lost her today. As soon as our bodies collided, my lips found hers. I picked her up causing her to wrap her legs around my waist. When she pulled away I just looked into her tear filled eyes. I couldn't help the tears that were falling from my own as a starred into her soul.

"I thought I was never going to see you again. They came, and Seth..." She was full on sobbing now. I just pulled her closer to me and hugged her tight.

"It's okay. I'm fine. You're fine. I'm never leaving you again." She kissed me again and then pulled back abruptly looking towards the others.

"Why the hell is he still alive? He was going to kill me. Seth. Oh my God is Seth okay? What about Leah?" I just let out a little chuckle.

"Not fun Quil!" She jumped down and ran right into Seth. She pulled him into a tight hug and then pulled back making sure he didn't have any injuries.

"I'm fine big sis. Not a scratch. Leah's the one with the broken leg and rib." My eyes snapped to Leah, to see her in the arms of the vampire I saw with them.

"What the hell is going on? Leah are you okay? Oh my I'm so sorry you got hurt. Why is he holding you?" I was ready to tear him apart. Quil came and grabbed me from behind.

"Calm down baby. Leah imprinted on Riley." What? I didn't think it was possible for one of them to imprint on a vamp? I'm so confused.

"Okay. I don't get it but it is what it is. Let's get her back to Carlisle so he can fix her up." She looked over at Riley and he picked her up. Seth let out a little growl only to be shot a dirty look by Leah.

"The others are so not going to like this." All I could do was agree as we ran through the forest.

When we got to the clearing, we noticed multiple fires burning. I quickly scanned the group to see if we had lost anybody. Everyone looked to be accounted for. Only minor injuries. Leah was the worst. When we cleared the trees, the first person to notice us was Sam. He looked pissed, relieved and worried all at the same time. His eyes narrowed in on Riley and then me. I just shook my head at him. Bella jumped from my arms and ran to her brother.

"Bells! Thank God you're safe. You're not hurt are you? They didn't touch you." She let out a giggle and stood back turning in a circle.

"I'm fine worry wart. Leah is the one who's banged up. She needs Carlisle." Sam looked over at Leah and let a growl escape. Leah shot him a glare and Bella smacked him on the shoulder.

"Oh stop it. I know this isn't going to make sense but Leah imprinted on Riley. So be nice!" Sam looked taken aback at first, then shocked.

"Carlisle now explanation later." Leah even sounded like she was in pain. Carlisle came running over giving Bella a kiss on the forehead and then running to Leah.

"Looks like a broken leg and maybe a rib or two." he started to wrap her up like a mummy and was done in no time. He then looked over at Riley.

"Why don't we all head home and then meet up at our house in about an hour or so. Then we can figure out exactly what's going on here. Riley, you're welcome to come to our house." He looked down at Leah and she just nodded. He kissed her on the cheek and handed her to Jake. This was going to take some getting used to.

We all headed to our homes to get cleaned up and ready to head over to the Cullen's. I wasn't letting Bella go for a minute. I almost lost her and wouldn't be able to stand it if anything had happened to her. I'm just glad that Leah and I got there when we did. It didn't take long to get home. Thankfully we thought ahead and made sure my parents wouldn't be home. Only grandfather.

"Oh thank goodness you're both okay. I was so worried." I just looked at him shocked. He took Bella from me and hugged her tight.

"You said you weren't worried." He just shrugged his shoulders and pulled me into a hug too.

"I lied. Now is everyone okay?" Bella and I looked at each other and then back at grandfather.

"Only minor injuries. Leah broke her leg and rib. Upside though, she imprinted." I rushed through the last part really fast hoping he didn't ask. No such luck.

"She did? On who?" I looked at him and just sighed.

"Riley. He's a vampire." To say he was shocked would be an understatement. I took the pause to run with Bella up to my room . I set her on her feet and kissed her hard.

"I love you Isabella Swan."

"I love you too!" Things would be okay.

_A/N: What did you think? Again leave me some love and tell me what you liked or hated. Almost done with this one. Can't wait to get your ideas for my other stories sequel. i'll be writing two stories at the same time next. yay! Love you_


	11. We Have Forever

_A/N: Well folks this is it. The final chapter. I'm sad to see it end but super excited that I actually finished my second story. More note at the end. _

**Chapter 10: We Have Forever**

**BPOV**

After we got cleaned up and changed, we made our way downstairs to head to the Cullen's house. There is no way I am ever letting Quil out of my sight. I was so afraid when Victoria showed up at the campsite. I thought I would never see him again. I can't live without him.

I was anxious to see how Leah was doing. I hate myself because she got hurt protecting me. Thankfully though, no one else was seriously injured. Our biggest problem right now is the newest imprint situation. I'm not weary because he's a vampire. I mean, who am I to judge? His diet is the only thing I'm worried about. I have faith though. Carlisle will have him veggie in no time.

I'm happy Leah gets her happily ever after. She deserves it. I just hope our bozo brothers behave themselves. And learn to respect what the fates have deemed destiny. I'll have Emmett and Jasper eat the shit out of them. I had to laugh at the mental pictures. I had just finished putting my shoes on when I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. My heaven.

"What are you giggling at Angel?" He started kissing up my neck causing me to giggle even more.

"The mental pictures of Em and Jazz smacking you boys if you give Leah and Riley a hard time. I won't hesitate." He stiffened momentarily and then sighed.

"I promise I'll try to be understanding, but I can't say the same for the others. It's just not right." I whipped around and glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't think she deserves to be happy? Forget about species for a minute! They're just two people who fell for each other. Why should it matter if it's unconventional. I love you don't I?" I was getting slightly aggravated.

"Baby calm down." I jumped out of his hold and stood to leave. I wasn't going to sit here and listen to him trash the relationship.

"I'm not going to calm down! What is the big deal? They LOVE each other. Shouldn't that be all that matters?" I had tears falling down my eyes. He stood up to grab me in a hug. I tried fighting him but had no luck.

"Please stop yelling at me and listen." I took a deep breath and just waited.

"Of course she deserves love. Everyone does. My only fear is him hurting her. His venom could kill her if there was ever an accident. Vampires and werewolves were never supposed to be together. Enemies remember." I had calmed down and was letting him hold me.

"But haven't we proven that enemies can coexist together? I mean, look at our family." I was pleading with him through my eyes to understand.

"I know sweetheart and that's why I'm going to try and keep and open mind." I couldn't help myself. I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him hard.

"I love you Quil Ateara." He pulled me in for another kiss then released me.

"I love you more. Now. Let's go see the family." I just rolled my eyes at him as he grabbed my hand and bounded out the door.

When we got to the Cullen's house, we realized we were the first one's there. As we pulled into the driveway, we were attacked by a pixie. When she finally released us, we saw the rest of the gang show up. Most everyone else just ran. Everyone exchanged pleasantries and headed inside. It got quiet when Riley came down the stairs with Carlisle.

"Oh please you guys." I walked up to Riley and gave him a hug. He hesitated at first and then returned it. When I pulled away I saw the smile on my adoptive father's face and smiled back. My wolf family on the other hand let a few growls slip. I turned and glared at them. Quil just shook his head. He knew what was coming.

"You boys have a problem with my new brother? No? You forget that he saved Leah's ass out there." Embry was the first to say something.

"But Bells, he's a v..." I cut him off quickly.

"Don't you dare say vampire if you value your man parts. The Cullen's are vampire too last time I checked. Now the next one who says anything negative gets the shit beat out of them. Understood?" Most of them just looked scared. Paul though couldn't resist.

"Little sis, trying to beat us will only result in you hurting yourself. How is that punishment for us?" I scowled at him and he actually shrank back.

"That's where I come in." Leah smacked him on the head and came to stand by Riley and I. Her leg was still in a splint so Riley put his arm around her to help her steady herself.

"Now. Riley. Welcome to the family." I hugged him again and could see the shock on his face.

"Family. Thank you Bella." I released him and hugged Leah as I bounced through the crowd of shocked boys.

"Alright everyone. Dinner's ready. Come and get it." That's all it took to snap them all back to reality. I just shook my head. I linked arms with Jazz and followed the crowd.

"You never cease to amaze me Bella. You have one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen." I kissed him on the cheek and took my seat between Quil and Seth.

Dinner was filled with laughter and good times. This was my family. It didn't matter what we were. We loved each other. Yes we would fight and bicker but we would always come back together as a family. When we had all finished, we made our way to the family room. Sam called the groups attention.

"Alright everyone, calm down. I have a few things I need to say. Jared get off of Bella and let her breath." I was currently pinned under the big oaf who was using me as a human chair.

"But she's comfy." He started to wiggle only crushing me more. Everyone started to laugh.

"Jared Woods get off your sister!" Thank you Mom!

"Yes mamn." As soon as he was off of me, I jumped on his back and started giving him a nougy.

"Bella, get off your brother." Sam was just rolling his eyes and laughing at our display. Paul pulled me off and dropped me in Quil's lap.

"Lose something?" I stuck my tongue out at Paul and huffed.

"Now if the children are done, Sam can continue." Esme shot us all glares causing Brady and Colling to giggle only to get a glare in return.

"Sorry momma." She kissed them both on the cheeks and shook her head.

"The first thing I need to say is how proud I am of all of you. You fought hard and never have up. We all worked together and kept everyone alive. That leads me to my next thing. Riley. I want to thank you." Everyone looked at him like he had grown another head.

"Without you, Leah may not be here which could have caused us great heartache. It may have also caused us to lose something else very important to us. The heart of the pack." He looked right at me when he said this. I couldn't help the tear that slipped. I got up and gave my big brother a hug.

"I will always be in your debt. I promise you will always be welcome in my home. Welcome to the family." Leah launched herself at him at his point. He just laughed and pulled us both into a hug.

"Thank you Sam. I am honored to stand by your side. Leah is my life now and you don't have to worry about me ever hurting her." He smiled as Leah went to sit with him again and snuggled into his side.

"Now the last bit of business. The treaty." Carlisle nodded to him and stood.

"Yes. We appreciate that you allowed us on your land. We will stick to our side again. No worries." He shook Sam's hand.

"Actually, I was going to tell you that we have rewritten it." Carlisle looked at him confused for a minute.

"You and your family are welcome on our land anytime. Still no biting humans but we can't keep family apart. Brother." Carlisle looked like he wanted to cry.

After Sam's little announcement, we all broke off into our own groups. I stood there smiling at my family for a minute and headed to get some fresh air outside. I was leaning on the banister of the balcony just enjoying the breeze when I heard the door open and close.

Quil.

"Hey Pretty Lady." I snuggled into his warmth as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey Crazy Q." He kissed my head and pulled me closer.

"I love you Quil. More than I ever imagined possible. I can't wait to spend forever with you." I kissed him hard and pulled back to look into his eyes.

"I've always loved you."

The End!

_A/N: Well what did you think? Please review. It's the end and I want lot's of love. Be sure to put me on author alert. I've got some new stuff coming. Thank you all for the support. I couldn't do it without you!_


End file.
